Penobscot River
by Susie G
Summary: Emily is struggling with a dark memory of her past. The team goes to Maine to solve the murders of a variety of victims. The case will bring Emily's dark memory's to light. Admist her struggle she will find solace in the most unlikely person while he too struggles with his own demons. Will it be too much for them? Rating could change to M
1. Chapter 1

_It took some thinking but I finally got another story!_

_I'm excited about this one and I hope you all enjoy!_

_The timeline and where everyone is at in their life will reveal itself!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds_

* * *

**"She was like a drowning person, flailing, reaching for anything that might save her. Her life was an urgent, desperate struggle to justify her life." **  
**-Jonathan Safran Foer-**

* * *

"Hey guys, there she is. There on the hill." Emily exclaims, but when she looks back at her team no one is there. Emily shrugs it off. She looks back up the hill and the little girl is gone. "Hey, where did she go?" Emily asked as if she was still speaking to someone. Without looking back to see if they were there she continued up the hill. She hollered for the little girl, "Hey! I'm coming! It's okay!"

Emily ran, but felt as if she was getting nowhere. The hill seemed to get steeper and steeper and then she was right on top of it. In front of her was an open field, with grass that is waist high. She scanned the scenery and there was no one there. It was silent, suddenly she heard a rustle behind her, she looks quickly but there's nothing and realizes that the hill she just climbed is gone.

Abruptly the field disappears and she finds herself standing in a creek, and as she looks at the water rushing by it turns a blood red. Emily looks in the direction of which it's coming and sees the little girl floating. She runs up to her and the little girl's arms are folded across her chest. Emily yells, "We're too late! She's gone!" As if she was still talking to her team, but there was no one there.

Emily touches the young girl's pale skin and blood starts to run up her hand. Emily pulls her hand back but the blood is still there. Quickly it consumes her arm moving across her chest, dripping down the front of her torso. "Somebody help! Guys! Help!" Emily can feel the blood tracing up her neck, as it reaches her mouth it starts suffocating her. She wants to scream but she can't. Emily tries fighting it and just before she feels herself starting to fade…she wakes up.

Breathing rapidly she struggles within the first few seconds to try and find her bearings. Finally realizing she is in the safety of her apartment, she swings her feet to the cool wooden floor and slowly steps toward the bathroom. She brushes back the moistened strands of loose hair and flips on the light. She squints at it's brightness before her eyes adjusted. Finally she looks in the mirror and turns on the water. Splashing the coolness onto her face, as if trying to wash away the blood, she ponders the significance of the dream; vaguely she remembers something of her past but quickly puts it out before it has time to enter. After turning off the water she dabs a towel on her face and exits the bathroom, only to notice her digital clock in the bedroom reads 5:30am. It was pointless to go back to sleep, so Emily took a run to clear her head and then got ready for work.

* * *

Emily enters the bull pen and makes a bee line for her desk, as she sees Rossi eye her drowsiness and distraught demeanor. She sits down and quickly opens a case file to look busy, but to her dismay her actions don't get far past a seasoned profiler.

"You look a little frazzled this morning." Rossi said, coming up behind her.

"Not now." Emily said exhaustingly trying to avoid any conversation.

"We all have them; just don't let them get to you before you talk to someone." Rossi said concerned.

"What happened to no inter team profiling?" Emily said finally making eye contact with him.

"And yet you profiled my office before I had time to paint the walls." Rossi said sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Touché" Emily remarked, smiling for the first time that morning.

"There's that pretty smile." Rossi commented at the brightening of her face. He placed his cup of coffee on her desk, "Here have mine. You need it more than I do."

Just then as Emily was about to take a sip, Garcia came flying through the bull pen towards Hotch's office, "That can't be good." Emily said.

"I'd say by the looks of it, it's going to be a bad one." Rossi replied.

Moments after Garcia entered Hotch's office a briefing was held shortly thereafter.

Garcia began. She switched on the screen to reveal a canvas of dead bodies young and old, male and female. "Over the past year 9 bodies have been discovered along or in the Penobscot River in Northern Maine. The last victim Rita Taylor was found hanging from one of the dams, by a rope tied to one of her ankles." Garcia switched the screen to the brutal image and grimaced just talking about it.

"Well the un-sub doesn't think much of women." Rossi stated.

"How was she killed?" Reid asked.

"She was raped, beaten, and her hair was cut. Only did she meet her fate with a single stab wound to the chest."

"The first photos you brought up were of men, women and children. How are they related to this victim?" Emily wondered.

"Well my raven haired beauty that's where it gets interesting." Garcia said changing the images on the screen as she explained. "Among those 9 victims were 4 children, 3 women and 2 men. Unlike the women all the children had a broken neck and were left in a scenic area of the lake, lying on the bank. They were left fully clothed with their arms crossed over their chest, no sign of sexual assault."

"Doesn't that show remorse?" JJ asked.

Reid replied, "It does actually and..."

Garcia cut him off, "Before the genius of Dr. Reid brings up the contradiction let me explain." Garcia brought up a picture of a man, "This is Randy Tate. He was found by a fisherman floating in the river, naked from the waist down with a single gunshot wound to the head. His hands were glued to his face and his um…were removed." Garcia tried to say pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"That's different." Emily remarked.

"The placement of the hands could show shame." Morgan pointed out.

"Three different M.O.'s and three different victim types. It sounds like we have three different un-subs." Rossi said.

"I agree. Besides the river there is no apparent similarity." JJ added.

"That's when I tell you all the common link and you set out on another crime fighting adventure, while I'm stuck in my office…"

"Garcia." Hotch said, trying to get her back on track. The rest of the team shared smiles across the table.

"Right, sir. Our common link is this." Garcia said grimacing again as she brought up the picture.

"What is that?" Morgan said leaning in.

"Ah, that would be the underside of Rita Taylor's tongue with the initials RT engraved in it. Ironically enough RT are the initials of all the victims. So far the initials have only been seen on three of the victims. That is why we weren't called in sooner. The police department is currently working with the families to get permission to exume the other victim's bodies."

"I wonder if that's the initials of our un-sub?" Reid asked.

"That's what we've got to find out, wheels up in thirty. We'll finish briefing on the plane. Thanks Garcia." Hotch said standing up.

"Stay safe." Garcia wished them as they got up and walked out.

* * *

_Well there is the start, more to come about the case and more to be revealed about Emily's dream. I'd like to know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry I didn't get this up sooner! My life went crazy this week, so sorry for the delay!_

_Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews and follows I really appreciate it very much!_

* * *

On the jet, the team was tossing around ideas while Emily was looking at a picture of one of the victims, a child in particular. She wasn't trying to profile or analyze the scene she was trying to remember. Really she didn't even know what she was trying to remember and every time she tried to force it, it would unconsciously be pushed back out.

Emily had pondered on the image and recounted the vivid dream over and over in her head all morning. It was scary to think, that the reality of this to have actually happened, would mean that a little girl was killed and by whom she wasn't sure. _That little girl did seem so familiar, _she thought. _She reminded me of a friend I once had, Rebecca, but Rebecca was killed in a car accident so it couldn't be her._ Despite everything, the one thing that bothered Emily most was the extreme feeling of guilt she couldn't seem to shake.

After a few minutes, it became apparent to the team, Emily was in her own world when she wasn't giving any input. Her expressions implied a look of uncertainty and an internal struggle. Yes, Emily has had that look before, with many cases, but she never kept those uncertain thoughts to herself and that is what made her behavior puzzling. "Emily? Emily? Emily?" Morgan called to her, increasing his volume each time he called her name, hoping to get a response.

Emily looked up sharply and was quick to say, "Yeah..um…I was just looking at this photo." Emily laid the photo out on the table, "It's not messy, and their laid out like it's a burial, in a way they look almost peaceful. I don't think he wants to kill them, I think he has to. It's like he is trying to make a point." Emily looked at Morgan who was sitting across from her, waiting for him to respond. Hoping that she faked how she was feeling good enough.

Morgan eyed her curiously and for the moment, seemed to by it and laid down a photo of Rita Taylor, comparing it to the photo of the young girl, "The rage he displaces on his older female victims are almost sadistic, personal even. It's hard to tell if the hair is cut before or after death, but the raping and beating take place anti-mortem."

Rossi interjected, "I wonder if he's taking the hair as a trophy."

The genius of Dr. Reid then explained, "With someone who is showing remorse with some of his kills, it's highly unlikely he is taking anything as a trophy, but instead gaining some type of reward from the recognition."

"This un-sub also wants his victims to be found. All of them were found within three days of their initial death." Hotch added.

JJ was now a profiler but with the duty of still handling the media and giving press conferences, she was concerned as how to proceed when they landed. "So how do you want us to handle the media? It seems like we should warn the public about this killer targeting victims with the initials RT, but wouldn't we be giving him the recognition that he wants and cause him to stop killing if we did?"

"I'm not sure that it's recognition that he wants." Morgan said.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked.

"It's just a thought, but if our un-sub is a man and is displaying his emotions onto his kills what does it say about him when you look at this picture?" Morgan said holding up the photo of the young girl.

"It says that he was only compelled to kill her because of her initials and really he didn't want to kill her at all." Emily said.

"Okay what about this one?" Morgan said holding the picture of Rita Taylor.

Rossi gave his analysis, "He hates women. He uses her and leaves her looking degraded almost less than human. Leading us to believe a woman could be the object of his rage."

"Then what does this one tell us?" Morgan said holding up a picture of one of the male victims.

Hotch studied the picture then said, "If Morgan's right then the way he leaves his males victims would tell us that the un-sub feels less than a man and shame, maybe shame for what he has done or how someone has treated him."

Morgan then said, "So if the un-sub's initials are not RT, he is most likely blaming the person who has caused his anger and if caught he will say it was that person that drove him to kill, trying to make that person feel as if these deaths were their fault completely."

"I agree I don't think we should jump to conclusions until we know for sure what kind of un-sub we're dealing with." Rossi said.

Hotch looked to JJ, "For now let's hold off on giving a press conference until we've had a chance to visit the most recent crime scene and start a geographic profile. After that we should have a better understanding of who this un-sub is."

"What about victimology?" Emily asked, taking hold of the picture she had placed on the table.

"We trace their last steps, look for any witnesses, and talk to the families about the victim's daily lives and behavior. We need to know if the un-sub new these victims personally or if this was a stranger abduction." Hotch explained, before heading to the back of the jet to grab some coffee.

Meanwhile Morgan looks at Emily sitting across from him, "Emily are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily said, acting as if the question was completely stupid.

"Are you sure? You have been acting kind of strange this morning." Reid insisted.

"Really guys, I'm fine." Emily sees Hotch pouring a cup of coffee. "I think Hotch has the right idea, excuse me." She said standing up.

"Avoiding conversation." JJ stated.

"Yep that's a definite sign." Morgan said teasingly.

"Okay no inter team profiling. If Emily has something she wants to tell us she will." Reid said trying to get the team to leave her alone. It is Emily he has been able to confide in and since her return, after the initial reaction, he was glad to have her back. She was someone he could always trust and he would never forget that.

"Thanks Reid." Emily said with her radiant smile then she gave Morgan a friendly punch on the upper part of his arm, for aggravating her, before heading in Hotch's direction. When Emily reached the counter where Hotch was standing he had her drink in hand. He turned around and handed it to her. "Thank you. Just what I needed." Emily said taking a sip of the warm liquid, feeling it flow all the way to the pit of her stomach. She rested her back on the counter and glanced at Hotch who seem to also be reveling in the comfort of his own coffee. The longer she looked at him; the silence seemed to grow more awkward. To break the silence she was going to ask about Jack, but just before she did, Hotch spoke, causing her to catch her words, right before they exited her mouth.

"Emily I know I told you to tell me if you had a bad day, but I want you to know that my door is always open if you ever just want to talk." Hotch said sincerely, trying to be a friend to someone he genuinely was developing feelings for.

Emily wasn't quite sure how to take his gesture. His behavior was more personal than it had been before. She thought back to the piano man case they had a few months ago, when she had her first real bad day. It was a comfort being able to tell him and she was glad that he had given her that opportunity to open up.

"_I'm having a bad day." Emily said, with a slight waver in her voice. She looked away, feeling vulnerable, exposed, and maybe even a little embarrassed. A comforting silence fell among them. Emily thumbed away a stray tear. Slowly she brought her hand down to her lap, only to feel warmth cover it. Quietly she was startled by this touch of compassion. Looking at the hand that covered hers, she places her own hand on top of his. Emily's eyes follow the length of his arm, across his shoulder, and to his face. Her eyes look longingly into his, silently thanking him for his gesture._

_Hotch saw the look of suffering and sadness embedded in her expression and desperately wanted to make that go away. Placing his other hand on top of her bare one, he gently moved to the seat next to her. _

_In the silence they sat, where Emily found solace in his presence. _

Emily vividly remembers the look Hotch had in his eyes; on the jet that day. It was a look that expressed care, compassion, and empathy, that same look was apparent on his face now and felt in the tone of his voice. "Thank you." Emily said.

Hotch looked at the beautiful woman before him and responded, "I don't think I've ever told you but I'm glad your back." Sincerely he meant what he said, while faintly feeling his heart skip a beat.

"It's good to be back." She said smiling.

Hotch returned her smile and went to sit back down.

Emily stood in the doorway; to the kitchen area of the jet and looked at the people she could call her family. Smiling to herself she was glad that the events with Doyle seemed to be something of the past, but now she felt as if she was suffocating under a memory or a dream she couldn't make any sense of.

* * *

_I hope this wasn't confusing and I hope it was understandable! I'd love to know what you thought if you have time to drop a line! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well two updates in less than 24 hours, I'm on a roll, actually work is super slow! Well maybe this will clear things up a little bit more, but I'm not wanting to give everything away right at the begining!_

_All your reviews and reads have been so kind! Thank you so much you all keep me going!_

* * *

Luckily the jet was able to land before the storm hit, but by the time the team had gathered their things there was a torrent amount of rain pouring down. Together they stood peeking out the side door, in hopes of it slacking off enough for them to run to their vehicles.

"I can't believe no one brought an umbrella." Reid exclaimed.

"I don't even think I brought a rain jacket." JJ said.

Rossi stared out onto the airfield and decided he would make a run for it, but first he said, "Overcome, adapt and improvise." Then raising his go bag over his head, he took off down the slick metal steps that were pulled up to the jet. He made it to the pavement feeling big droplets of water splash onto his pant legs and then there was a puddle that engulfed his shoe leaking to the inside, slowly soaking his sock. Finally he opened up the door to an SUV and was relieved to be inside. He looked out the window and gave thumbs up.

The remaining agents inside the jet looked to each other, ultimately raising their go bags and taking off towards the SUV. Reid went first, followed by JJ who slipped on the last step, causing her to drop her go bag and roll to the pavement. She felt the water soak through the right side of her clothing. Reid was already half way to the SUV and didn't notice so Morgan was first to assist. He ran down the steps and helped JJ to her feet, "Are you alright?" He said, almost yelling to make his voice carry over the rain.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said almost hateful. It was clear she was pissed off by her demeanor and the few cuss words that escaped her mouth. When JJ had got stood up her and Morgan were already soaked to the bone. JJ picked up her go bag and held it at her side, "I'll teach Rossi to overcome, adapt and improvise." She said, walking off towards the SUV with Morgan close by.

Morgan heard JJ's comment and said, "You teach him and I'll buy a raincoat."

JJ felt like she was in a shower with the water pouring down her face, she wiped it away with her soaking wet sleeve and said, "Yeah well, I'm buying a poncho, raincoat, hat, rubber boots and an umbrella."

Morgan couldn't help but laugh as he listened to her. He watched as she jumped in the passenger side of the SUV that Rossi occupied and Morgan got in behind her considering that SUV was the closest.

Hotch and Prentiss saw JJ fall and instinctively started to help her but took a step back inside when Morgan went to her rescue. There was no need in all of them assisting. They laughed to themselves as they watched the scene unfold and listened to JJ's rants. Finally Hotch looked to Prentiss, "Shall we?"

Emily took a deep breath, "Yeah, but it looks like they left us with the SUV the farthest away, those stinkers."

"I have a feeling that we will be stopping by a Wal-Mart and the hotel first anyways."

Emily then said, "Forget overcome, adapt and improvise, I say we make a run for it."

Hotch smiled and said, "Ladies first."

Emily took off down the stairs and felt the gentle nudge of a hand in the small of her back, that was quickly gone when she hit the second step. Together they ran towards the SUV splashing water on them, up to their knees while getting totally drenched.

Finally they were inside the SUV. Emily looked at Hotch and said, "That was pointless."

Hotch wasn't sure what she was talking about and said, "What was?"

"Running. We might as well have walked." Emily exclaimed, "We would be just as wet." She looked at Hotch who gave her a small smirk that could have maybe been called a smile. Emily abruptly pulled down the visor and said, "So much for straightening my hair this morning, what a waste. It looks like I've jumped in a swimming pool." Emily looked at Hotch and noticed his hair was completely soaked, giving a sexy spike look to it, as if he had gelled it. _I didn't just think my boss is sexy, no I did. Emily get a hold of yourself._

Hotch didn't respond to her comment, first he really wasn't sure what to say and now he was glad the rain messed it up so he could see what it looked like in its natural state. As he grabbed the keys to start the engine he glanced in Emily's direction multiple times as she primped in the mirror. He noticed the natural wave she had to her hair, but soon she was pulling it into a messy bun with a few wavy strands falling by her ears and short pieces curling at the base of her neck. _What a woman. _Hotch looked away after he thought that, but then instead of reprimanding himself for the thought he looked again, wanting to see more of her. He had never seen her primp or pull her hair up like she had. It felt so comfortable to him while at the same time he couldn't help how attractive it was.

Emily opened the glove box and found some napkins. She dried off her neck and wiped her face.

Hotch had to look away, for one he felt as if he was staring and now he had almost became excited because of it. Hotch followed as Dave was pulling out onto the road, "Why don't you give Morgan a call and tell him to get Garcia to give them directions to a Wal-Mart since there in front of us."

"No problem." Emily pulled out her phone and flashed it to Hotch, "Let's hope this thing still works." She punched in Morgan's speed dial and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Emily."

Emily heard laughing, yelling, and the rambling of Dr. Reid. She could barely hear Morgan, "What is going on over there?"

"Rossi is laughing at all of us. Reid is trying to explain to JJ the logic of overcome, adapt and improvise while JJ is yelling at Reid and Rossi to be quiet."

Emily laughed, "Gald I'm over here, but since ya'll are leading the way we thought maybe you could get a hold of Garcia and get her to lead us to a Wal-Mart."

"Will do." Morgan said and hung up.

When Morgan hung up Emily looked over to Hotch and saw water dripping down his face he couldn't seem to keep wiped away. She hadn't buckled her seatbelt and sat up on one knee with a hand full of napkins and started wiping Hotch's forehead.

"Really, that's not necessary." He said trying to take away the napkins with his right hand to do it himself.

"Just drive, I've got it." She said smacking his hand back gently to the steering wheel.

Hotch easily gave up, enjoying the contact between them, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Emily wiped his forehead and ran the napkins through his hair trying to soak up most of the wetness. When she was finished he said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After that the SUV became quiet. Emily stared out her passenger window; oblivious to the fact Hotch was watching her behavior. She started thinking about the dream again. It gets to where she is standing in the creek, she closes her eyes and then something happens…_She feels someone grab her around the waist and she starts kicking and screaming, desperately trying to get away but there's no escape. She struggles to fight him but she can't. After what seemed like a few minutes they wind up in this field and he throws her on the ground. She tries to crawl away and feels two hands grab her by the ankles and pull her back…_Emily opens her eyes and takes a deep gasp of air.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asks. "Don't lie to me either. Are you having nightmares?"

Emily looks at him with an almost sad look and then she starts biting one of her nails, avoiding answering the question.

Hotch takes his right hand and pushes it down to her lap. "Talk to me."

Emily then lets out an aggravated breath.

"Is it Doyle?" Hotch asks.

"No thank goodness." Emily was quiet and then said, "It is a nightmare, but only one. I had it last night."

"We all get them, and sometimes it helps to talk about it." Hotch tried to explain, hoping that she would confide in him.

"It's not like a normal nightmare, this one seems so real."

"Tell me what happens."

"Ugh… it might get gross in the end."

Hotch gave her a concerning look.

"It's not like perverted or anything, just weirdly gross."

"I'm listening."

Emily doesn't really explain the dream very slowly but hits the high points, "Well I see this little girl on top of a hill, and then I run up the hill to try and get her. The hill gets steeper and steeper and just when I think I'm never going to make it I'm in this open field and the hill is gone. I hear a noise, turn around and find myself standing in a creek. Then I see this blood start to flow around my ankles. I look ahead and see a little girl floating with her hands crossed over her chest. I touch her and the blood starts to engulf me and eventually suffocates me and I woke up just before I blacked out."

Hotch was quiet for a moment, really not quite sure what to say.

"Well say something." Emily presses.

"Why do you feel this dream is so important?" He finally asks.

"I don't know. Something about it makes me feel guilty and it seemed so real."

Hotch looked at her with concern, and felt this overwhelming need to want to take away her pain. He thought about the little girl a moment, "The girl in your dream was laid out similar to the one of the victims for this case, wasn't she?"

Emily nodded, feeling frustrated, and surprisingly comfortable talking to Hotch.

"Did you know a little girl that was killed?" Hotch asked.

"Just my friend Rebecca, but she was killed when I was real little. She died in a car accident."

"I want to give you something to think about. But I need you to promise you won't get mad at me." Hotch was worried she would take his advice as if he was implying something bad about her family, but really it was just something for her to think about.

Emily was now very curious to what he was going to say, "I promise."

Without hesitation he started, "I'm sure you do, but do you remember the case where Detective Spicer was killed by the Prince of Darkness?"

"Of course."

"And do you remember the case where Reid was having dreams about a memory from his childhood but couldn't piece it together until he talked to his parents?"

"Yes."

"Since you remember then I think you know what I'm going to say, but if this dream is really important to you and you think it has something to do with your past, maybe it does. When something tragic or horrific happens to a young child that memory could be suppressed or parents could make up lies about what happened so their children wouldn't have to suffer."

Emily was quiet for a moment thinking that was a possibility, she wouldn't put it past her mom to do that. Then a thought crossed her mind, "Would you do that? Would you lie to Jack to cover up something?"

Hotch let out a breath, "I don't know. I've thought about if Jack had been a baby when Haley died what I would have told him when he got older. No I probably wouldn't lie to him but at the same time if Jack had been a baby then he would be dead right now." That thought made him shudder.

The rest of the ride was silent. Finally they got to a Wal-Mart and parked near the entrance. The agents exited their vehicles, not quite looking very professional anymore, but there was nothing they really could do about it. And by this time everyone had calmed down and JJ was even laughing about what happened.

When they entered the Wal-Mart they all got a cool chill from being damp from the rain, then as they were about to split up and go in different directions they heard, "Help! Someone help! Someone took my baby!"

The agents were quick to run up to the woman, "Ma'am who took your baby?" Rossi asked.

The woman was hysterical, "I don't know, I was standing in produce talking to her and when I turned around she was gone! Please! You got to help me find her!"

"How old is she and what's her name?"

"Rowena Thorton and she's only 4! Please find her!"

The agents knowingly looked to one another and then back to her. "Did you by any chance say her name, before she was taken?" Morgan asked rapidly.

"Why does it matter? Please find her!"

"Ma'am please just answer my question." Morgan said calmly.

The agents waited and she said sobbing, "Yes! I said you're such a little cutie pie Rowena Rose Thorton! I gave her a little tickle, turned around and when I looked back she was gone!"

"What does she look like?" Reid asked.

"Curly blonde hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a pink dress with a purple sweater!"

The team split up, some going to look at security cameras, while others called her name and Morgan ran outside. When he ran outside he noticed a man at the end of the parking lot, holding a girl that fit the exact description the woman just gave, "There he is!" He yelled getting the attention of Prentiss who was quick to follow him outside.

* * *

_Well maybe things will start clearing up, so I hope this chapter wasn't as confusing as the last! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey thanks everyone for all your kind reviews! You all are amazing! Thank you my other readers as well, my day goes so much better because of you all!_

_This chapter will leave a lot of questions and add more pain for Emily, but things are starting to build up and I'm working my way up to this release that will come hopefully in the next chapter!_

_And I've got something coming up that we haven't seen with Hotch yet._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Morgan ran furiously past the row of cars, as the man nervously tried to escape. Emily was quick behind him, telling herself she wasn't going to let anything happen to that little girl. Luckily they were able to catch up with him only when he delayed trying to get the screaming girl into his station wagon. At a short distance they saw him chuck her in, like a rag doll. Emily nearly stopped and gasped at the sight, _How could anyone treat a human being that way, especially a little girl._

The man was just about to close the door when Morgan jerked it back open. He grabbed the man by his shirt and upper torso forceably pulling him on to the wet pavement, from the storm that had just passed. Morgan pulled out his cuffs slapping them tightly on the man's wrist. The man hollered in pain to Morgan's satisfaction. "You're under the arrest for kidnapping Rowena Thorton, and the possible murders of nine other victims."

"What!" The man yelled with his face hard pressed to the pavement. "I haven't murdered anyone! Let me go!"

"Not a chance." Morgan said pulling him to his feet. By this time sirens could be heard as the local P.D. was pulling into the parking lot.

When Morgan had yanked the possible un-sub out of the vehicle, Emily leaned in, to get the screaming girl. In the moment she saw the young girl half thrown to the passenger seat, sprawled out and struggling to move over the middle console, exposed to Rowena's torment it was all she could do to compartmentalize what emotions she wanted to express. Emily put her knees in the passenger seat and gently picked the young girl into her arms. "It's okay. Momma's coming." Emily said tenderly as she pulled the girl protectively close to her body.

Emily struggled to keep her balance as she backed back out of the car. When she finally was steady on her feet she unconsciously pulled the little girl's dress down, over her legs, keeping an innocence that was almost stolen. She instinctively kissed Rowena on the cheek, "Look. I see momma." Emily said smiling and pointing at Rowena's mom, who was running down the parking lot.

Instantly the little Rowena held out her arms, and cried, "Mama!"

Emily shuffled down the parking lot, trying not to jolt Rowena around too much. Shortly they ran into her mom and as Emily handed her away she was relieved to be re-uniting them but yet she felt she had lost something, the need to be needed. Emily didn't want to let her go. Having a feeling she couldn't explain, Emily needed a moment to herself.

She walked away from the rest of the team who was coming up towards them. Slowly she walked behind a camper, which gave her enough privacy…to cry. It wasn't loud and she wasn't sobbing but she couldn't keep the tears from falling. _Get a hold of yourself. It's not like she's your child anyways and what does it matter? _She leaned her body against the camper and closed her eyes. _I'm falling apart. _She thought. _What does it even mean? _In an instant her life flashes across her memory and she wonders where it went. Sinking slowly against the camper, her bottom reaches the wet pavement, and she pulls her knees to her chest, _What am I going to do?_

* * *

Finally Emily would pull herself together, but when she stood depression started to take over. Shrugging it off she walked out into the open and was eyed suspiciously by her team mates. She didn't give them a second look. Walking up to their huddle she stuck out her hand introducing herself to the detective. After a few more casualties the team grabbed their rain gear out of Wal-Mart then headed toward the hotel.

Parting in the same vehicles as they arrived, Hotch was eager to be alone with Emily. Something happened, but he wasn't quite sure what it was or what to make of it. The first few minutes of the ride were silent and just when he opened his mouth to speak Emily said, "Hotch I would like to stay at the hotel this evening. My head is just not in this right now."

"Of course." Was all he could say and the rest of the ride was silent.

Silent as it was Hotch would constantly keep glancing in her direction, hoping to see a change of expression or some type of movement…but there was nothing. Driving to the hotel he searched for the right words to say, he wanted to talk to her, and at one moment he was compelled to hold her, but his good judgment told him otherwise.

They pulled into the hotel parking lot, or actually their hotel was a lodge that they hadn't expected to stay in. It was located right on the Penobscot River, close to the un-sub dumping ground, but they would complain.

Hotch turned the car off and he looked to Emily who was sitting next to him, still staring blankly out the window. Neither one of them made the move to get out. Hotch looked at the beautiful lodge in front of him and said, "Nice place." Hoping to spark a conversation with Emily, but to his dismay it didn't.

Emily finally pulled away from the window and gazed into his eyes, "I'd like a room to myself if the budget will allow." Emily said blankly.

Hotch couldn't believe who he was looking at. Moments before they arrived at Wal-Mart Emily had a glow about her and her eyes and expressions were filled with life. Now Hotch rested his eyes upon the beautiful, woman who seemingly had the life sucked right out of her.

"Of course." Hotch said. _Damn is that the only phrase I can think of. Yeah your real great with the women Hotch and it looks like this one has just slipped away. _Hotch huffed in aggravation at himself. He got out of the car and saw Emily stand up on the other side.

"I'm going to take a walk. Just tell them to leave my key at the desk and I'll pick it up later." And she shut her door. She turned her back to him and started walking away.

Hotch couldn't just let her walk away without saying, "Emily, be careful. The person we have in custody may not be our un-sub."

Emily coldly and emotionless looked at Hotch over her shoulder and said, "If it matters, I don't think it's him." She said and walked off.

* * *

When Emily arrived back at the lodge the team was gone. She trudged up to her room, when opening the door she saw just a room, where as the old Emily would have saw the beauty in its wooden architecture and intricate detail, but now it was just a room. After dropping her go bag on the floor, she walked to her bed, lay on top of the covers and drifted off to sleep.

_Everything was a gray fuzzy outline…she couldn't see. A gruff, male voice was heard laughing and she felt small touches all over her body. Some tickled while others were just felt. Something was on her legs and she kept trying to push it off, but it wouldn't go away. "No, no, no, no, no." She said soft urgency while squirming, trying to scoot back. Suddenly there was heavy pressure on top of her body, suffocating her…she couldn't move…she blacked out._

_In the darkness the touching stopped and she felt alive, but she's supposed to be dead. Feeling older, she swung her legs realizing that she was sitting on something, but couldn't make out what it was, then a light appeared. She winced away and then her eyes adjusted. She saw a doctor holding something. She tried to yell for him but he wouldn't listen. He just kept working on his table. Emily slid off the hard surface and walks towards him, "Hey what are you doing?" She said tapping him on the shoulder._

_Frustrated with no response she pushed him out of the way and saw a little baby, bloody and dead laying on the table. She gasps and looks away. She sees John Cooley and he's reaching out for her. She tries to take his hand but the darkness swallows him up and she's left falling into an abyss screaming…_she wakes up.

Emily noticed she was sweating and hot when she was startled awake. Loose strands of her wavy hair are matted to her forehead and the nape of her neck. Slowly she sits up and the thought of her past, the aborted baby, and John Cooley proved to be too much and she broke down in sobs.

* * *

_I know I added another element but this will all fall together, I promise! I think you Hotch and Emily fans will be pleased when it does!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I had all the Emily and Morgan fans in mind for this chapter! I hope you like it! Even if your not a Morgan Emily fan, its a really sweet chapter showing true friendship! _

_Thanks for the reviews and reads! You all are awesome!_

* * *

It was 1am by the time Emily had stopped sobbing. She had cried out, there was nothing left. For awhile it helped, but it didn't change anything. Her whole world was falling apart and there is nothing she can do to stop it.

Being nearly in the same position for over an hour, she really felt the stiffness in her body as she stood up. The base of her back throbbed where she had leaned against the wooded head board and her knees cracked and popped as she stretched them out, for they had been curled up to her chest. On her way to the bathroom the stiffness subsided slightly as her muscles and joints thrived on the movement. When her feet felt the cold, tile floor beneath them she switched on the florescent, bright light. Slowly she stripped herself naked and turned on the shower. Listening to its constant flow she yearned for it to wash away the overwhelming despair she felt. When it reached a comfortable temperature, she stepped into the tub, only immediately to be wrapped in a comforting blanket of heat. Standing under the water became a brief addiction and after what seemed liked hours she finally forced herself to shut it off and get out.

Emily wrapped a white towel around her body, still feeling the water drip down her fair skin, faintly tickling as the drops continued slowly to her feet. On her way out, she looked in the mirror and stopped. Her face was a fuzzy image, due to the condensation of the steam created in the shower. Placing her hand on the mirror she saw a true reflection of herself and how she felt. She hung her head in dismay and switched off the light.

Eventually she dressed in a pair of blue plaid pajama pants with a fitted, grey cotton shirt. Her hair was still wet, but she felt descent enough to go downstairs. She vaguely remembers a bar located near the lobby and had high hopes it would still be open. Grabbing her key card she shoved it in her pocket and exited the room.

Emily hadn't walked twenty feet down the hall when she saw Morgan come out of the vending machine area. She stopped suddenly then abruptly started back, trying to act as normal as possible. She focused on looking down and keeping her hair shading the front of her face, in a desperate attempt to hide the obvious fact she had been crying.

Morgan saw Emily, but did want to say hi casually, he was her friend and knew beyond the shadow of a doubt something was terribly wrong. It wasn't like her to take an evening off, if anything she would normally over compensate to show that she was okay. Morgan worried about this new behavior and frankly he was un-able to comprehend its meaning.

As he approached her he kept quiet to see if she would acknowledge him. When Morgan realized she was going to act as if she didn't see him he barely passed her then grabbed her arm gently, but with enough firmness for her to know he was serious. "Emily." He said demanding a response with the tone of his voice while simultaneously halting their footsteps.

Emily kept her head down; still trying to hide the tears she had shed. "Morgan, as a friend I'm asking you to let it go."

Morgan slides his hand down her arm, feeling her hair raise beneath his touch. When he reaches her palm he wraps his hand around hers and squeezes. "Not this time. Last time I did you almost got killed."

"This is not the same." She says with her head down.

Morgan takes his other hand and places it under her chin. Gently he raises her head and sees the red shading what would be the whites of her eyes. Most of all, he notices the life has faded from her face, to be drowned out with sorrow. "My Emily." Morgan says releasing a breath of empathy and brushing a few strands of her hair, behind her ear. Finally her eyes meet his gaze.

For the brief moment Emily's eyes made contact, it caused her to feel overwhelmed. Unable to look at him any longer, before she cracked; she felt the tears beginning to form and leaps into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Warmly she feels his arms fall around her protectively, pulling her in close. "Thank you." She whispers, only to hold back the true emotions that would be undisguised in her normal voice.

"For what?" He asks, returning the whisper.

"Always being there."

Morgan was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say and yet at the same time he hurt for her. He knew something was terribly wrong, Emily's emotional wall had broken and she was holding on to him like she would never see him again and for a moment that scared him. He relieved in his mind the moment he saw her drift into unconsciousness, as he desperately pleaded with her to hold on. He was afraid of losing her then and now he had that same feeling. "Emily?"

"Yeah?" She said resting her head on his chest, keeping herself from crying.

"I'm scared." He admitted.

"Of what?" She asked sincerely in his warm embrace.

"Of losing you again."

Emily pushed away from him tenderly and looked into his eyes as he wiped away a few of her tears that had escaped, "You can't get rid of me, not even if you tried. I promise."

"But you have that same look you did about a year ago, in the back of the taxi."

Emily grabs both of his hands, "Derek Morgan you have my word that this, is not that. When the time is right I will tell you what's wrong, but right now I can't explain it myself."

"Fair enough Princess." He said kissing her gently on the forehead.

Emily closes her eyes receiving the kiss, able to smile for the first time, since the incident at Wal-Mart. "Thank you for…for…"

"For what Princess."

"For making me feel, when I'm not able too."

Morgan smiles at her and there in the hallway of the lodge, two kindred spirits were able to share real emotion, exposing every piece of them, down to the core of their being. Time had changed them, brought them closer together, creating a bond that would never be broken. Parting after one last hug, they bid each other a silent goodbye and slipped apart.

Emily wrapped her arms around herself, holding desperately to the embrace she had just recieved and walked the finished wooden steps, down to the lobby. Before reaching the bottom, she could hear faintly the softness of a piano ballad being played. She followed the soothing tone through an open doorway, where she saw a man sitting alone at the bar. Her arms dropped to her sides as she looked at him, for it was that moment when she saw a slight reflection of herself. She too would be sitting alone drowning in her sorrow, that is if she had the courage to take a drink.

Letting out a defeated breath she walked towards the bar, letting her footsteps give away her presence. The man looked in her direction and when he did, she realized it was none other than Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

_I'd like to know what you thought about this chapter! I hope you liked it!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about this chapter being so long, but I hope you all enjoy reading it! Maybe it will make up for my late update! Enjoy!_

* * *

Emily stopped in her tracks, "Hotch?" _Can't a girl drink alone? Why does he have to be here?_

"Emily, you do realize that it's two o'clock in the morning?" He said taking another drink. _I wish she'd go back to her room. I should've just gone to bed when everyone else did, then she wouldn't see me here._

Emily walked up to the bar, "I could say the same to you." The bartender comes up to Emily and she says, "Bottle of Jack and glass please."

"Rough day." Hotch said as more of statement than a question. _A whole bottle of Jack? I wonder if she actually plans on drinking all of it?_

"The worst." Emily replied. _I wish he'd just bring the bottle and glass already. _Emily waited impatiently and finally when the bartender placed the bottle in front of her, she couldn't make herself open it. It had been such a long time. She bit down on her bottom lip and held the base of it.

Hotch watched curiously as she would bite her lip, start to twist off the cap and stop. She repeated this motion a few times, finally slumping in her seat, looking defeated. Hotch really didn't know what to make of it. It was apparent to him she had drank while in Paris, but when she returned the drinking stopped. After looking at her a moment he continued with his own drink, for his mind was consumed by his own depressing thoughts so much in fact that he didn't take the time to profile her.

Emily sat slumped in her chair. _He probably thinks I'm such a wimp. I get this whole big bottle and can't even open it. _Mad at herself she grunts out of aggravation and leans her head, in her hands resting on the bar. Finally she looks in Hotch's direction. She notices his stare into the glass of brown liquid, something is wrong. "What happened today?" She asks.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said sharply.

"Sorry I asked." The response from Hotch was enough to make her open the bottle. She poured herself a glass and shot it down. She squinted as she felt it burn all the way to the pit of her stomach, it didn't seem quite as satisfying as it used to be and that was disappointing.

Hotch was now feeling guilty about causing her to drink, because of his harsh tone and reaction to her question. "You were right." Hotch said, ending the statement with a breath of his own frustration.

"About the un-sub?" Emily questioned, pouring herself another glass.

"Yes." Hotch took another drink and continued, "His name is Redding Taylor. He isn't responsible for the murders were investigating, but we have suspicion that he is responsible for the abduction of 4 local girls." _When you think you're dealing with just one you run into another, I don't know how much more of this I can take. _Hotch thought to himself as he finished off his drink. _Jack, its cases like this when I miss you most buddy. I wish daddy could be home with you. _Hotch had to force back a tear that came to his eye, but he had to admit that since his first drink the pain of missing his son, seemed to diminish just a little.

Emily observed Hotch before commenting on the case, and the most obvious conclusion she could draw was that Hotch has been drinking frequently. She saw how easy it was for him to drink down the mind altering beverage, without thinking twice about it. With ease and comfortable air about him, she watched as he ordered another. When the bartender placed it in front of him, he didn't sip it, but gulped it down as if his body craved it.

"It seems like too much of a coincidence for his initials to be RT." Emily stated, knowing good and well the team thought the same thing.

"If you would have been there, you have known that we already came to that conclusion and Garcia is checking him out thoroughly."

_I liked him better when he laid off the boos, this is like normal Hotch times ten. Something is wrong. _Emily didn't realize it at the time, but devoting her attention to profiling Hotch was easing her own torture. She chose to ignore his tone and swigged down another shot, "So why do you think that he is responsible for 4 abductions?"

Hotch was becoming aggravated with himself for sounding so harsh, so for the next response he really focused on answering her question without being mean. _Why am I being mean anyways? We could have really used her today. Maybe I'm just mad at her for not being there, eh who knows, maybe another drink will make me feel better. _Hotch took another gulp then said, "Morgan got him frustrated by blaming him for the murders. In response to this Taylor became angry denying any involvement. Morgan pushed him far enough that when he interjected an assumption about the girl he abducted from Wal-Mart, he confessed to it before he realized what he had said. He confessed to having intentions of killing her. Once Morgan got the confession he changed his focus to the girl and accused Taylor of wanting to molest her, at first he denied it but then after that we could see right through him. When he saw that we were on to him, he lawyer up."

"Scum bag." Emily said. "So Garcia, did she find anything?"

"We had her look into area child abductions and four matched his victim type. Three of them are open cases and one is cold. No bodies have ever been recovered and there is little no evidence." An image of Jack, laying dead in the woods somewhere flashed across his mind. He closed his eyes trying to shut it out. His head tilted down towards the counter and he rested his head in his hand.

Emily never saw him so distraught that is if you exclude the whole reaper case. _Should I ask? Maybe I shouldn't. He might tell me, one thing for sure is that he needs to talk to someone. _Emily nervously clanked her glass on the table and then said confidently, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to ask?"

"And your just little Miss Chatty Kathy? Why should I talk to you when you don't talk to me?" He said shooting her a look of animosity.

"That's no fair Aaron." Emily said raising her voice. "I talked to you today. I confided in you and you above all people, a seasoned profiler, should know that it takes an act of Congress to even get me to talk about my personal life!" By this time Emily had stood up from her chair.

Emily now had the bartender's attention who was exchanging glances with the piano man.

Before Hotch could say anything else, he saw the tears she was holding back and how hard she fought to keep her face from contorting, to releasing them, as she blurted, "Fine you want to know what's wrong? Today before I told you about my dream, I remembered…there was someone who grabbed me from behind, right after I saw her. I fought him, when I got free I tried to crawl away, but he grabbed me by my ankles and pulled me back." Emily looked away from him and focused on holding back her tears, for a brief second, before continuing, "And tonight my dream was of something touching me, slowly it suffocated me from the weight! But I couldn't see him! That is if it was a person! And then…" Emily sat back down and lowered the sound of her voice, "The dream switched."

Hotch's complete and un-divided attention was now fully on Emily. His rage had dissipated and thoughts of Jack fled his consciousness. He desired to hear more of what she had to say, wanting to know her deepest secrets. Intently he waited, wanting to know more, but as he watched he ascertained that she wasn't going to continue without persuasion. Ignoring the slight fuzziness he was feeling, he placed his hand on her knee, "Please continue. I'm listening." Hotch said sincerely.

Emily looked up at him, staring into his softened, brown eyes. She placed her hand on top of his, "Do you remember my friend Mathew Benton?"

"Yes."

Emily lost eye contact with Hotch and turned towards her drink. "He was in my dream, getting sucked into the darkness as I tried to reach for him. I couldn't get to him and he was gone, in the moment I needed him the most." Emily huffed.

"What is it? What are you not telling me?" Hotch asked. He could tell she was holding something back. Where she had turned away from him, he placed his hand on her back for comfort.

Emily let the tears stream down her face, "The reason Mathew was so important to me is because…because he was always there when I needed him. I had an abortion Hotch and when I did he was there for me, but tonight that memory came back to haunt me. I saw a baby, my baby lying on the table, bloody and dead. When I turned around in shame and guilt, I saw Mathew sinking into an abyss. I was alone."

Emily now was crying as Hotch softly rubbed her back, feeling it heave with her sobs.

Emily didn't take long before continuing. In between breaths she said, "Today when I was holding that little girl, I didn't want to let her go. For a moment she needed me and it felt good. As I handed her away, I began to think about my life and the life I took from this world. I wondered what happened to me when I was young, if the dream is true. I wondered where I would be if I hadn't killed my baby, and I wondered where my life went and if I would ever have one with somebody I loved. I want a child, a home and husband! I'm getting old and I'm afraid that when I'm 90 all I'll have to wake up to is a cat. My mind just isn't in this and I don't know if I can do it anymore." Succumbing to sobs, Hotch pulled her in his arms, letting her cry.

He knew what she felt because he too shared the same feeling. Trying to empathize with her he said, "I know how you feel…"

Using her hands, Emily propelled herself backwards. "No you don't! You have a son! You have someone to take care of! Someone who loves you!" She said sharply. "I have no body!"

Hotch now was mad, "Is that what you think?" Hotch slammed his glass on the bar, splattering its contents all over the counter. "I may not show it, but I regret every minute I'm away from my son. I have missed his last three birthdays because of a case! I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up one day and realize how much I missed out on his life! I try to devote every minute of my spare time to him, but does it really matter? What does he think of me? I'm never home! How can my son grow up to love me when I'm never there for him!"

Emily leaned towards Hotch and grabbed his arm, tenderly she squeezed it in affection, "But you are. You visit his teachers, you're in tune with what's going on in his life, and you coach his soccer team! You are his hero Hotch and don't you forget it!"

Hotch pulls her hand off his arm and begins pacing. "Like you Emily, my mind has not been in this either. Every time I see a picture of a child lying helpless in the woods, I think of Jack. What if Jack…what if…" Hotch couldn't help himself. The one person that could move him to tears would be his son and the thoughts of him being dead are more than he could handle. "I've been dreaming about him. Every dream is different, but he's dead in all of them. I don't know if it's my guilt manifesting itself or…I just don't know! I miss him so much." Hotch's voice trailed off.

Emily lept herself into his arms. There in the middle of the room, they held each other tightly, each needing the other. After moments of silence and sobs they began swaying to the beat of the music and together they started to dance.

Eventually the night would sweep them away, leading to a night that would change their lives forever.

* * *

Morning came. The sunlight peered through the curtains, gently waking Emily from a peaceful slumber. It was the best she had in a few days. She smiled before opening her eyes, feeling well rested. When her eyes opened, she screamed and stumbled out of the bed, backwards, falling on the floor. Pulling the covers with her she tried to keep herself covered, realizing she was completely naked.

Her sudden outburst caused Hotch to wake up.

Emily stumbled to her feet and when she pulled the covers off the bed, she revealed a naked Hotch. She squealed and closed her eyes, throwing him the comforter and she kept the sheet. "Did we?" She asked nervously and quick.

Hotch looked around, still a little groggy. He heard Emily say something, but it didn't quite register. Focusing on a bare leg, he followed its length to a white sheet splitting slightly above her hip. A drowsy, boyish smile encased his face as he followed the sheet draped skimpily over her torso. Becoming bright eyed, he gazed at her beautiful face, outlined by her naturally wavy hair.

She had a look of exasperation and as the reality of the situation set in, she felt weak at the knees and began to drop to the floor when Hotch ran to her side, supporting her body weight and guiding her to the floor.

Emily felt his arms wrap around her mid section, _Oh that does feel good, no wait! Get a hold of yourself you had sex with your boss or at least you think you did_ and together they found a seat on the floor. In shock she notices an empty bottle of Jack, sitting by the T.V. "It's Empty." She said pointing in the direction of the empty bottle.

"That explains this pounding headache." Hotch said, rubbing his head.

_How can he seem so calm, I could be pregnant? _"Do you remember?" Emily asked nervously.

As Hotch sat looking at her he thought, _No, but I wish I did. _"No." He said.

Emily began to panic, "I could be…" Her breathing became quick as she tried to catch her breath. Her hands folded on her stomach and she felt Hotch's hand on her shoulder and the other was placed on top of her own hands. "What if I'm preganant?"

Calmly he said, "There is a possibility that you may not be."

"Yeah, but what if I am?" She said looking at him. _How can he be so calm?_

"As I recall, you did want one." He said. _Her being pregnant might actually be a good thing. Something good may come out of this, that is if we had sex._

"Yeah, but I'm not ready. With these dreams and not knowing what happened to me when I was little, how could I raise a child? Besides I'm responsible for one child's life and how can I be any kind of mother after what I did?" A few tears fell from her eyes.

Hotch takes his thumb and wipes the tears away. "Emily those events don't define you. Since then you have grown into this beautiful, strong, confident woman. You are someone who cares more about others than you do yourself."

Emily sniffs and smiles, "I must look and sound so stupid. Your right I may not be pregnant. Besides neither one of us can remember what happened, although I have a pretty good idea."

Hotch's fingers wrap around her palm, "If you are, I want you to know, I will be with you every step of the way." Hotch didn't really understand why he was being so calm. Generally this type of situation would have freaked him out. Sleeping with a co-worker was definately not in the rule book, but something about this seemed so right.

_How can he be so gentle and loving? He's the one trying to calm me. I'm a mess. _"You are quite a man Aaron Hotchner."

"That's what they say." He said in his serious voice, then after a brief moment they both laughed.

Emily started to get up to get ready and felt Hotch pull her back down. Curiously she looked at him as she sat comfortably next him.

"I have an offer for you." Hotch said.

Emily's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Hotch if you're going to ask me to marry you I think we should take it slow." Then as quick as she said it, she felt her face flush knowing that's not what he was thinking. "That's not what you were going to say is it?" She said embarassed.

"No." He said with a smile.

Even though Hotch was smiling Emily knew that the conversation was fixing to turn serious.

"Do you remember the conversations we had last night?" He asked.

"Yes."

Hotch felt Emily's hand clench his tighter. "How would you feel about finding out what happened to you?"

Emily started avoiding eye contact, feeling nervous about the possibility of knowing. "You mean through Garcia? Because I don't know how I feel about sharing…"

Hotch cut her off, "No I mean actually speaking with your mom and dad."

Tears started trailing down her cheeks, "There over in Ireland or something. I think on vacation."

Hotch knew she was trying to avoid the conversation. "I'll go with you."

"I'm scared Hotch. What if I was…"

"Come here." He said pulling her into his chest. "I'll be with you. We need a vacation anyways. We both need time to think." Hotch waited, hoping she would accept.

"We'll bring Jack. My parents have a huge house in Ireland with plenty for a little boy to do."

Hotch pulled her in tighter. "That sounds like a great idea."

"So we'll finish this one last case." Emily asked.

"Yes one last case." Hotch said. Those words scared him. It could be the last case he ever helps solve.

"For me it may be the last time." Emily said, no knowing Hotch was thinking the same thing.

"And if it is, that will be okay. No one will judge you."

Emily leaned farther into his bare chest. Underneath his warm skin, she heard the rapid beating of his heart. "I can hear your heartbeat." She said.

"You keep it going."

* * *

_Well I hope you readers enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews you all are awesome and thanks for the reads and likes!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all so much for your kind words! You all are so wonderful! And thank all of you for reading I hope everyone is liking the story!_

_This chapter should explain the un-sub a little bit more, if its confusing pm me and I'll try to clarify._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

Needless to say Emily and Hotch arrived late to the Police Station. They ignored the curious looks from their friends and got right to work.

Reid didn't seem to notice the unusual behavior of his two co-workers so he got straight to the point. "All of the victims have been abducted within a 30 mile radius of Ellsworth and if you look at the map and connect the dots…" the team intently watched at he started connecting each abduction site while explaining the significance at the same time, "…The first five dots connect to make an R, the last four dots connect to make a T. My assumption based on the geographical profile and the overwhelming use of RT, this un-sub is suffering from Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

"So this guy is killing just because he has an obsession with the letters RT?" JJ asked with a curious look on her face.

The genius of Dr. Reid then interjected, "Just hear me out and I think you'll understand." Reid walked over to the white board and began. "At a young age our un-sub was showing signs of OCD, but to the normal person they may not have been noticed. The signs could be something as simple as keeping a neat room, or eating breakfast before taking a bath. Considering the possibility of the OCD going untreated, its possible our un-sub's symptoms became progressively worse later on in life, so much so it could have interfered with his job or relationships. My guess is whatever triggered him to start killing became the focus of his compulsion."

"Okay so he's marked all his victims and even completed the initials with the abduction sites, so what happens next?" Morgan asked looking around.

Reid explained a little further, "It's possible ten could be related to his OCD considering it's an even number. And based on this map Ellsworth is located directly in the center between the R.T…"

"So he's going after his final target." Rossi said.

"I believe so." Reid stated. "Without knowing some type of medical history it's almost impossible to pin point one's compulsion, but people with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder like to keep things neat, organized, and everything fits just perfect. So it makes since that his tenth victim would be the cause of his rage who more than likely lives in Ellsworth and I even have an idea of where the next dump site will be." Reid finished walking towards his map.

"And where would that be?" JJ said looking at the map.

"To be honest I'm surprised I didn't see the connection yesterday. Each victim has been dumped in a town, with the first letter of the name either being R or T. Now our first victim was dumped in a town that started with an R and our second victim was found in a town that started with a T and the pattern continues. As of right now he has completed four sets of the initials R.T. and lacks one more victim to complete 5 sets. Five is half of 10 which is another pattern. So as I pointed out. He needs a T to complete the set so the next dump site will be in a town starting with a T. It may take a minute, but I may be able to figure out the actual name of the town, once I locate the pattern."

"Good work Reid." Hotch said. "JJ get Garcia on speaker and see what information she has dug up on Redding Taylor."

The team waited for a moment then heard the ever cheerful, witty Garcia, "Talk dirty to me." Garcia said seductively before JJ could get a chance to tell her she was on speaker.

Morgan rubbed his head and said, "You know I would baby girl, but you're on speaker."

"Aww, break my heart." There was a slight pause as they heard the faint tapping of the keyboard, "Well my fingers have dug up some interesting information on your man Redding Taylor. January 1st 2013, a day after gay marriage became legal in Maine, he officially married some guy named Greg Watson. I did some checking and Greg Watson was married to a Hannah Marks five years previous. They were married three years before it ended in a brutal divorce, leaving him with nothing."

"If Greg Watson is our un-sub that could explain the brutality he displays on his female victims." Emily inferred.

"Probably but she's not his stressor. The divorce was three years ago. It has to be something more recent and my guess is it has to do with Redding Taylor." Rossi said.

"Ding ding, David Rossi passes go and collects $200." Garcia stated.

"So you've found something?" Reid asked.

"You know I did. About a month after Redding and Greg were married a police report was filed for a domestic disturbance at 25th Winslow Lane, Ellsworth Maine, which is the current address for Redding Taylor. It says here the two got into a heated argument that worked its way outside the residence, causing Mr. Watson to leave the premises. Neighbors reported the argument being that Mr. Watson was upset about something Mr. Taylor had done and said he would pay for it."

"Mr. Watson is starting sound more and more like our un-sub." JJ stated.

"Garcia do you have an address?" Morgan asked.

"You know I do. I'm sending them to your GPS as we speak." She said proudly, for helping solve another case.

"Thanks Garcia, without you and Reid, solving this case would have been impossible." Hotch stated.

"I'm touched sir. Now be safe, oracle out." Garcia said.

After the call Hotch assigned everyone their task, "Myself, Rossi and Morgan will take a few deputies to the un-sub's address. Meanwhile JJ try to get in touch with Mrs. Marks and Emily you and Reid try to get any information you can from Mr. Taylor and we'll meet you back here, hopefully with Mr. Watson in custody."

"At least we know our next victim is safe." Emily said, looking at the distraught and tired individual through the interrogation glass.

"Yeah well, maybe we should let him back out, then we'd be killing two birds with one stone." Reid said, before heading to the restroom.

JJ and Emily went to get a coffee, before starting their tasks. When Emily had her cup poured Morgan said, "Emily can I speak to you for a minute?"

Casually she said, "Yes." But when no one was looking she eyed him strangely.

Hotch heard Morgan asking to talk to her and watched as they walked away privately. Jealously consumed him and for what? Had he fallen that hard for Emily? Why was he getting so mad? They were just friends. _They've talked before; surely this wouldn't be any different. Maybe I've over stepped my bounds. She was drunk last night, so maybe this morning she didn't want to make me feel bad so she acted nice. Well my sperm could be impregnating her and if that's the case then she'll have no choice but to like me. _Hotch found himself wanting Emily to be pregnant and that scared him. The thought of having another child was almost exciting when he thought about it, but it was selfish reason to be connected to Emily. He needed to win her heart regardless of a baby or not and give her all the love she deserves. _I love her and I will do everything I can to show her that, first I have to get over being jealous, but now is not the time._ Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by Rossi.

"Are you okay?" Rossi asked.

"Of course." Hotch said sternly.

"Well if looks could kill, Morgan would be dead. Would you care to explain that to me?"

"No." Hotch said, planning on interrupting Morgan and Emily so Morgan could get ready to leave.

Rossi just smiled as he watched him walk away for he knew exactly what Hotch was thinking. It was no secret to him that Hotch had liked Emily, he's just surprised it took him this long to realize it.

Just as Morgan and Emily were about to have their conversation, Hotch stepped in and said, "Morgan we need to get ready to go." Then he stepped out.

"Later?" Morgan said.

"Later." Emily replied.

* * *

Adresses in this story are completely made up, only the town is an actual place! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the late update life has been crazy lately! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Despite the crimes Mr. Taylor was suspected of committing, the focus of the questioning needed to revolve around Mr. Watson and the current case they were working.

"Based on what you saw yesterday, do you think this guy will give us much?" Emily asked Reid while looking at the sleeping man, through the interrogation glass.

"It's possible he could give us some insight on Mr. Watson's behavior, but if at anytime we switch to the alleged killings of the four girls, he's likely to shut down. After admitting to the crimes yesterday his demeanor gradually began to change."

"In what way?" Emily asked.

"When he asked for a lawyer, Morgan left the room and we watched him. He held his head a little higher and one point we could almost see him smile."

"Smile?"

"Yes. I remember it perfectly, he folded his hands on the table, pushed his chest out and lifted his nose in the air. It was after those actions he smiled. He looked proud and then his eyes focused on the glass, as if it was his secret and no one would ever find out about them."

"That sick pervert." Emily placed her hand across her stomach. "I'll get him to talk." She said determined.

"Emily, he has a lawyer. It's likely he won't say a word about the abductions. It will be hard enough trying to get any information about Mr. Watson."

"Let's go talk to Garcia. I want to know everything about him." Emily said walking towards the conference room.

Reid followed and just before Emily dialed Garcia he said, "Emily?"

Emily stopped what she was doing and noticed the change in Reid's voice. She looked at him and he had his head down. "Reid? Is something wrong?" She asked tenderly hoping Reid would look back up at her.

"Yes. It's you Emily." Reid then looked up at her. "You're different. I guess I just wanted to say that you were always there for me and if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Oh, Reid." Emily embraced him and warmly felt his arms wrap around her, "Thank you." She said in an almost whisper, holding back her tears.

JJ walked into the room, Reid and Emily separated. Emily turned away and wiped a stray tear.

JJ felt uncomfortable and didn't feel it was the appropriate time to ask, what was wrong. So professionally she stuck with the task at hand, "I got a hold of Hannah, and she will be here in about thirty minutes." She paused and said, "Aren't you all supposed to be interrogating Mr. Taylor?"

Emily turned around with a half smile, "I thought we needed some more information about Mr. Taylor. If were able to get something that would have an emotional impact, maybe he would reveal something about the abductions he doesn't even realize."

"But aren't you supposed to be asking him about Mr. Watson?" JJ said leaning her hands on the table.

"Yes and my other reason for calling Garcia are so she can send us the police report and any other information regarding Mr. Taylor and Mr. Watson, including vacations, pictures, social media, texts and phone calls. I think it will help with questioning in front of the lawyer. It's important that we have proof and know more about him, than he does about himself."

JJ looked at Reid with a smile and then back at Emily, "I'm so glad your back. What would we do without you?" JJ said referring to her absence yesterday.

"You'd manage and you wouldn't be addicted to online Scrabble." Emily said with a smile.

"Online Scrabble?" Reid questioned, "What about online Scrabble?" He looked at JJ, "You're addicted to online Scrabble?"

Emily and JJ shared a small laugh, keeping the secret to themselves.

Soon Garcia was on speaker and the three of them got to work, leaving Reid wondering about online Scrabble.

* * *

Hotch looked into the rearview mirror. He noticed Morgan un-characteristically staring out the window, instead of focusing on the task at hand. He looked lost in his world, deep in thought. Hotch felt his stomach tie in knots as he clinched the steering wheel, _he can't love Emily, he just can't. She's mine; I love her too much to let her go. Be rational Hotch, if she loves him you have to let her go. You couldn't break her heart even if it meant breaking your own. _Hotch let out a breath, not even realizing how loud or frustrated it sounded.

Rossi looked at Hotch, at Morgan, then back at the road, "One thing's for sure, you could cut the tension in here with a knife." He waited for one of them to respond but all he heard was deep breathing, coming from Morgan in the back seat. "Would either one of you care to explain what's bothering you?" Rossi again looked at both of them, and saw that they were squirming under his pressure. Rossi smiled knowing he was getting to them and pressed further, "Look we've been together for years. We've become a family and it's only best for families to be honest with eachother."

Morgan was growing furious with each word Rossi spoke. _If Hotch only knew, what I saw last night. He took advantage of Emily, playing on her emotions. How could he hold her the way he did? I can't believe they were dancing, kissing even. I wish I'd have never seen them._

Rossi tried again, after another lengthy period of silence, "I suggest somebody start talking because if we can't work together then we will have an awfully hard time taking down Mr. Watson."

Finally Morgan couldn't stand it anymore, "Fine! You want somebody to talk! I'll talk!"

"We're listening." Rossi said seriously, but with an un-emotional tone.

"You talk about family, well I don't think Hotch knows the meaning of the word!"

Hotch felt a knife pierce right through his heart, _how could Morgan even say that? _"And you do?" Hotch asked keeping his temper down, for its always been obvious that Hotch can control his temper much better than Morgan.

In Morgan's defense, he passionate and he cares about the people he loves. Despite his harsh words and angry tone, deep down he cares deeply for Hotch, but right now he was mad at him. What family doesn't get mad at each other every once in a while? "I don't have a kid, and I've never had a wife but I don't take advantage of people! I saw you Hotch! I saw you dancing with Emily and holding her! She's in an emotional state right now and it's wrong to use her for your own gain!"

Hotch slammed on the breaks and turned around, "Derek you're out of line! I don't know what you think you saw last night, but what happened between me and Emily is none of your business!"

"It is when it concerns her! I saw you kiss her! And you touched her intimately while you were dancing!" Morgan clinched his fists.

With those words it was all Hotch could do to keep from punching Morgan. "If you hadn't had been so blinded by your own thoughts for her, maybe you could have seen she was giving, just as much as she was receiving!"

"My own thoughts for her! What do you know about my thoughts for her!" Morgan opened his door and stepped out of the vehicle.

Hotch quickly followed and they stood facing off.

Rossi jumped out of the passenger side. "This is going to get interesting." He said calmly watching as the scene unfolded.

"So tell me Derek! What are you're thoughts for her?" Hotch said stepping up to him.

"Hotch that's none of your business!" Morgan said stepping a little closer to Hotch.

"I believe it is! For you to even think I would take advantage of her is ridiculous!"

"I saw it Hotch!" Morgan yelled.

"You have no idea what you saw!" Hotch yelled back.

"You were touching her! How many times do I have to say it!" Morgan accused again.

Hotch would never take advantage of a woman and with another accusation of touching her inappropriately, without her consent was absurd. It was bad enough that another member of the team caught an intimate moment between him and Emily. It was an invasion of their privacy. Morgan went too far and Hotch threw the first punch.

* * *

_Well what did you think?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much for all the reviews on that last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one! There is a lot going on here and hopefully it's not too confusing! You all make me so happy! Thank you for everything!_

* * *

Morgan reciprocated Hotch's blow by lunging at him. They both went tumbling to the ground while Rossi watched in amusement. The squad cars behind the SUV had come to a stop as well and now those officers were running to break up the fight, but Rossi was quick to stop them. "Let them fight it out. This has been coming for a long time whether it was over a woman or not."

One of the officers looked at Rossi curiously and said, "You mean this is over a woman?"

Rossi nodded his head in affirmation.

Hotch and Morgan pummeled each other with punches but briefly after a few blows, it turned into more of a wrestling match, as they caught one another in a hold. Together they rolled over top one another, with their Kevlars slamming against the pavement.

Hotch gained the upper hand and Morgan was lying on his back, determined to gain the advantage over Hotch. Morgan positioned his feet around Hotch's ankles, to pull his legs out from under him. With one swift motion Hotch lost his balance and landed hard on top of Morgan's chest. Morgan then rolled him over, accidently slamming him too hard against the pavement. Morgan knew by Hotch's reaction and the sound of his head hitting the blacktop, that it was time to stop. "I'm finished." Morgan said towering over top his supervisor, who was holding the back of his head. _That ought to teach him. _Morgan easily stood up and held out his hand.

Hotch didn't accept Morgan's kind gesture to help him to his feet, instead he sat up and then pushed himself off the ground. When he was standing he said, "So that's it huh? You start it and you finish it. So I guess you win."

Morgan's eyes widened, "So that's what you think? I started it? Hotch, you threw the first punch!"

"I can't deny that but you wrongfully accused me. I would never take advantage of someone I love."

Morgan's body tilted back slightly in question, "Love?"

"Yes, love. I love her Morgan and what you saw was not me taking advantage of her, it was me expressing what I could not say in words." Hotch winces in pain and continues, "There you have it, are you happy now?" Morgan looks at the ground, scuffs his foot then looks back at Hotch. Hotch could tell that answer didn't satisfy him, "What?" Hotch said frustrated.

"We have a problem." Was all Morgan could say.

"What is the problem?" Hotch asked rubbing the back of his head, trying to soothe his pain.

"I'm in love with her too." Morgan said with his sad, disappointed eyes.

* * *

At the station JJ had just began her interview with Hannah Marks. Emily and Reid were about to begin theirs, but just before they entered the interrogation room Hotch, Morgan and Rossi walked in empty handed.

"What the hell happened?" Emily asked inspecting Hotch and Morgan's face.

Rossi stepped between Hotch and Morgan. He grabbed Reid by the arm and said, "You might want to take a few steps back."

"What? Why?" Reid said.

"You're about to find out." Rossi said nodding towards Emily.

Emily looked behind the two beaten FBI agents, at the officers straggling in behind them. "Where's Mr. Watson?"

"He wasn't home." Morgan said.

"He wasn't home." Emily repeated. "Okay so did he beat up two FBI agents and escape?" Emily was getting frustrated at the silence, with no explanation. It was clear they were hesitant to answer and Emily had a feeling she wasn't going to like what they had to say. "Do I have to stand here and guess all afternoon or would one of you care to explain what happened?"

Hotch and Morgan exchanged looks as if telling the other to speak first. Both of them looked back towards Emily and Morgan said, "I will let our Unit Chief explain since he started it."

Emily folded her arms and cocked her hip, "I'm listening."

Hotch had lost his presence of authority and looking a little slouched, obviously embarrassed by what he was going to say he said with a nod towards Morgan, "We got into a fight."

Morgan gave him a punch in the arm, for blaming him with his nod. "Yes we did and he started it."

Emily clinched her teeth and swallowed hard. She had a pretty good idea of where this was going, "You two got into a fight?" She watched as they nodded their heads. "Over what?" They both were quiet, "One of you had better start talking." Emily felt her muscles tense as her anger grew.

Morgan looked to Hotch. Hotch rolled his eyes and said, "It was over you."

"Over me?" Emily displayed a fake smile then wiped it clean and slapped both of them across the face. "I hope it was worth it." She said storming off. After she took a few steps she looked behind her and said demandingly, "Come on Reid, we have an interview to conduct."

Reid gave Rossi a surprised look and followed her as he was commanded.

Rossi walked up to Hotch and Morgan, "I thought sure she'd pulverize the both of you."

"We were lucky." Hotch said. He started to undo his Kevlar and looked towards the interrogation window. "Let's go see what she can get out of Mr. Taylor."

Emily and Reid were both standing at the door, she straightened her blouse and looked at Reid, "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Reid asked back, obviously worried about her. The look on his face couldn't hide his concern.

Emily saw this look and reassured him, "Reid I'm fine. Now let's find out where Mr. Watson is and then maybe we can nail both of these men to the wall." Emily then entered the interrogation room with Reid and soon the door was shut behind them.

Emily took a seat in front of Mr. Taylor and Reid was sitting straight across from his lawyer. Emily laid out copies of texts, phone calls and interaction between the both of them since they seperated. Among those items were also pictures of when they first met, taken at many scenic locations along the Penobscot River.

Emily began, "Mr. Taylor do have any idea where we might find Mr. Watson?"

Mr. Taylor acted annoyed by the question and responded, "No. I haven't spoken with him since he left."

"Oh, well these texts and phone calls you have made would prove otherwise. In fact according to your Facebook page you made contact with him 8 hours before you're arrest. " Emily said showing him the proof.

Emily watched as he took the papers, waiting for a response, she saw him squirm slightly, but then he held his head up and looked back at her. "So I lied, big deal."

Emily opened a file and laid out pictures, of the most recent victims with regards to their active case.

"What is this, a repeat of yesterday? I already saw these pictures and told you guys I didn't do it."

The lawyer spoke up, "My client is not going to be subjected to…"

Reid interrupted the lawyer, "We are not blaming your client we are trying to make a point and that point is your client, Mr. Taylor may have valuable information on the whereabouts of our suspect Greg Watson."

The lawyer straightened his tie while Mr. Taylor was quick to defend is spouse, "Greg is not capable of this! He would never kill another human being!"

"Are you sure?" Emily asked, "Because according to your most recent interaction he displays a lot of anger towards you and here in this one particular text, he says you will pay for what you've done. Did you do something to make him mad? Why does he want to make you pay? What is it Red? What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him! I love him! I would never hurt Greg!"

"Well it looks to me that; if he is killing these people he is trying to blame the murders on you. You're initials are on every one of the victims, and every victim has your initials and every abduction site actually creates the initials RT on a map if you connect the dots." Emily opens the map and lays it in front of Mr. Taylor. She points to the circled spot and says, "Ellsworth, that's where you live isn't it?"

Mr. Taylor leans forward, "Yeah so."

"Ellsworth is located right between the initials R and T. You see that don't you?"

Mr. Taylor nodded his head up and down.

Reid implied, "Mr. Taylor he has killed nine people and we believe that you were going to be his tenth."

"Never, he would never kill me." Mr. Taylor said, obviously feeling hurt by Reid's assumption, trying to convince himself that his husband Greg would never hurt him.

"Where would he go Mr. Taylor? Would it be at any of these locations, or how about this cabin you two are standing in front of?" Reid pointed out, at one of the pictures they printed off of Facebook.

"That's private!" He yelled.

Emily pushed more pictures across the table at him, "The Internet is not private. If you know where Greg is you need to tell us."

"I would betray him and everything we have." Mr. Taylor said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"So you do know where he is." Reid said with authority, "If you know where he is and don't tell us you could be an accessory to murder."

Mr. Taylor was beginning to feel betrayed and gave in, "He likes to go to the cabin. It's located on the east side of the river about 40 minutes from here."

Reid looks through the glass giving the rest of his team the go ahead.

Mr. Taylor sniffled and wiped some of his tears, "You should know that he has an obsession with letters, numbers and patterns. If it weren't for his obsession I wouldn't have believed he was after me when you showed me the map."

Reid walked out the door while Emily stayed.

JJ came out of questioning with Mrs. Marks and met the rest of her team, taken back by Hotch and Morgan's appearance she said, "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Did you get any information out of Mrs. Marks?" Hotch asked.

JJ shrugged off their appearance and answered Hotch's question, "Hannah said he likes to go to this place on the river. It's behind a waterfall and opens up into a cave."

"Great, now we have two locations." Morgan stated.

"There is something else, this woman is an abuser. She thinks men are inferior and in fact she openly admitted to how she treated Mr. Watson, and personally she felt she justified her reasons for treating him so badly. Mr. Watson hates women and he has every reason to after being married to her."

Hotch gave orders, "Thanks JJ and why don't you stay with Emily while she interrogates Mr. Taylor. Reid and Morgan you take Mrs. Marks and have her direct you to the location, I have a feeling we'll need her help to find the cave. Rossi and I will go to the cabin."

The team left and JJ assisted Emily with the rest of her questioning.

Emily now focused her questions on gathering information of the missing girls. She passed JJ his background information and worked on getting him to confess. "So I was doing some checking and it looks like you were sexually curious as a young teenager."

"Yeah and who isn't?"

"You're right I know I was, how about you JJ?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I was too. I agree with Mr. Taylor most every young teenager is sexually curious."

"How is this relevant?" The lawyer asked.

"Well according to our research we've found many incidents of inappropriate behavior towards your cousin Lucy." Emily said totally ignoring the lawyer.

"Yeah well as you said we can all be curious."

"True but your cousin? Why not another kid your age or a friend even? And by these reports she was seven years younger than you. That seems a little odd to me."

"How is that odd?"

"Mr. Taylor you're a homosexual am I correct?" Emily asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how that has to do with anything?"

"Your mother treated you badly as child didn't she?"

"Are you going somewhere with this or are we finished here?"

Emily put all her papers in a file and stacked them in front of her, "Mr. Taylor you're mother made you play dress up as a child, forcing you to dress in girl's clothing and she did this on most of your play dates with your cousin Lucy. You came to resent your mother for it and in return that is what, caused you to be attracted to men because women made you sick. This makes sense, but what doesn't make sense is that you continued to molest young girls all through high school. I have all the reports right here. My question is, is the homosexuality a cover for what you actually are, a pedophile? Do they make you feel like a man? Is it the only thing that can get you excited? Does Greg know about this? Is that why he left you? I don't understand, can you explain this to me? Does it get you excited when those little girls are begging for you to stop, screaming for their mommy and daddy? Tell me Red? Tell me why you like little girls? All these girls you're suspected of killing look almost exactly like Lucy. Did Lucy do something to you or were you in love with her?"

"That's enough! Enough! I didn't love Lucy! I hated my mom…"

The lawyer interjected, "Mr. Taylor you…"

"Shutup! They want the truth here it is!" Mr. Taylor stood up, "I hated Lucy! She always used to make fun of me! She always laughed at me when mom would dress me up! She called me a girl and I wasn't a girl! One day I showed her that I was a boy and what little boys could do! Any time I could I would show her over and over again!"

"Then why hurt all those other girls?"

"They were Lucy laughing at me! And I have to make them pay! They deserved it! I kept killing Lucy over and over again!"

Emily shared a finished look with JJ and they left the room. When the door shut behind them Emily inferred what she thought was wrong with him, "I think he's a persecutory delusional. He believes he's being mistreated."

"What about the girls? Don't you want to find out what he did with him?"

"Not just that, but I think I know where their located. Garcia said he had a lot of scenic pictures on his Facebook and I have a feeling that some of the pictures he posted are of his dump sites. We analyze the pictures and incorporate his background and that's how we can narrow it down. Then when we have it narrowed down all we have to do is show him the pictures and his reaction will be all the confirmation we need."

It was quiet for a moment as they entered into the conference room. JJ noticed Emily's determined behavior and how her actions have changed over the course of a few days. Realizing that it wasn't something small she felt bad for teasing her on the plane and decided to apologize, "Emily I'm sorry if I made you mad on plane."

"Don't worry about it."

"If you need to talk to someone, Cheetobreath is always available."

Emily was quiet pondering on whether she should say something or just keep it to herself. She half rolled her eyes and let out a big sigh.

"Okay, tell me." JJ said pulling out a chair.

Emily took a seat next to JJ, "Well the other day I had a dream about my childhood that I can't quite make sense of. Since then I've had another dream and slowly I'm starting to remember more. I still can't make sense of it and I'm afraid to say what might have happened. Yesterday I was feeling sorry for myself and felt like my world was crashing down. I have no kids, no husband and I found myself wondering what happened to my life, my head wasn't in it yesterday and I knew I would be of no use here. That's why I stayed at the hotel. So needless to say last night I ended up drunk with Hotch and the last thing I remember is dancing with him and this morning we woke up naked in my hotel room. The reality of this whole thing is that I could end up pregnant and I think I'm in love with him. And come to find out Hotch and Morgan had a fight over me and I have this strange feeling Morgan is in love with me, I can tell by the way he looks at me and if that's the case we have a problem."

JJ's mouth had dropped, "I don't know what to say. That explains the bruises on their face." Then JJ got a mischievous smile, "What was he like in bed?"

Emily gave her a friendly pat on the arm, "Jayje I just told you I couldn't remember."

"Right. Well you do have a lot on your plate and if there is anything I can do…"

"I know who to call." Emily said with a smile.

* * *

_Well I hope you all liked and would love to know what you thought about it! Thank you for reading! You all are the best and I know I say it a lot that you all make my day but I really mean that! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_You all have just made me so happy with all your reviews for this story! Thank you so much! I wish I could thank you with quicker updates and I appreciate all your ideas and reviews so much! I'll try to update quicker! You all are awesome!_

* * *

"Can't you drive any faster?" Mrs. Marks said, directing her comment towards Morgan.

"Ma'am…" Morgan went to protest, but was interrupted.

"I have so much to do today and don't have time for this! I'd could give a rat's ass about that son of a bitch!"

Reid turned around and looked at her in the back seat, "Mrs. Marks he has killed nine people…"

"Well then they are stupid for not being able to get away from my idiot ex husband. He is a nobody who thinks he's a somebody."

Morgan and Reid looked at each other with raised eyebrows, regarding the lack of concern Mrs. Marks showed for the victims. Morgan was becoming suspicious of her behavior and decided to get some insight on what she thought about Mr. Watson. "What is it that you hate about your ex-husband so much?"

"It's not just my husband, its men in general. They're disgusting, stupid and so damn demanding." Mrs. Marks changed her voice to mimic a man's by using a lower tone, "Honey bring me a sandwich, honey bring me a beer, honey where's the remote?" Her voice went back to normal, "It's sickening listening to their every beck and call. Men think they can have sex whenever they want and use us like a piece of meat."

"Not all men are as you have described."

"And you're the perfect example I'm sure." Mrs. Marks said sarcastically.

Trying to avoid any conflict, Reid changed the subject, "Are you from around here?"

"I've lived here my whole life. I know everything there is to know about the area, like places to hide a body. My dad was even murdered here."

With that said both Morgan and Reid gave her a glance and noticed her eyes staring distantly out the window. "I'm sorry." Morgan said sincerely.

"No need to be sorry he deserved it." She said with a snooty tone in her voice.

"What was his name?" Reid asked.

"Narvel Marks."

Reid pulled out his phone and texted Garcia. He asked if she would look up the details on Narvel Marks' death and anything that stuck out in Hannah's life. He requested that she call him immediately when she found out something. Reid slipped his phone back in his pocket and asked, "Is your mother still alive?"

"No, she died when I was born, bled out." Mrs. Marks said with absolutely no emotion in her voice.

With that said the rest of the car trip was pretty quiet but Reid was tentatively watching her behavior. She looked determined, almost as if she was on a mission or had some sort of goal to complete. Her behavior made Reid uneasy. The closer they were to arriving at their destination, the straighter she sat in her seat. Protectively she clutched her purse close to her body.

Finally they arrived and she took over, leading the way. Morgan tried pleading with her to explain the directions, his man concern was for her safety if Mr. Watson happened to be in the cave. "Ma'am if you could tell us how to get there it would be best if youwait by the vehicle. You're ex-husband is a very dangerous man."

Mrs. Marks rolled her eyes, ignoring Morgan's warning, "That's just like you men, thinking women should stay at home and be protected. Well I'll have you know women can do many things and I'm the only person who can take you to this waterfall. It's also important that when we arrive we go in single file unless you want to be swallowed up by the river. I would even recommend that you, Agent Morgan, go in first and I will follow. There will be no protest. Once you are in the cave it opens up into corridors and you will need my help to be guided through."

Reid couldn't help feel unsettled by this woman, and he was hoping that a call from Garcia would come in shortly.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi arrived at the cabin. Cautiously they approached, surrounding the area and closing in. The cabin was old and dilapidated, causing the agents to be apprehensive about their footing, as they hesitantly stepped onto the rickety porch. The only entrance was by way of the front door. Rossi was on one side while Hotch stood on the other. "FBI! Open up!" Hotch demanded. There was no response. Hotch and Rossi gave each other a nod ready to force entry. Hotch kicked in the door revealing a one room cabin. Quickly he gave the signal, "Clear!"

The agents put their guns away and stood staring at the shelf before them. "He's a collector." Rossi said, before the room was followed by a deadly silence. The male victim's genitals were placed in a jar, floating in formaldehyde. The hair of each woman was placed in a shadow box; each bundle was combed neatly and tied with a pink ribbon. These were the victims he was proud of. The remorse he displayed with his younger victims was accurately portrayed on the shelf, for there was nothing to remind him of those kills.

The silence in the room deafened them; it was surreal, almost as if the spirits of the victims loomed in the air, calling to them saying it was too late. Guilt and sadness engulfed the agents as well as the officers. Depressively they were entranced at the reverence, the placement of Mr. Watson's trophies displayed. It was sickening and what made it worse was the recliner meticulously placed in the center of the room, facing his trophies.

Rossi was the first to break the silence as he walked towards the recliner, "So what is this telling us? It contradicts the profile."

"Maybe it's not about him." Hotch said.

"If this is all part of his elaborate plan to blame Mr. Taylor, I think we have missed one very important question."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"How does he plan to pin this on Mr. Taylor if he kills him?"

The agents were quiet for a moment, "Suicide." Hotch states. "He planned on making his death look like a suicide and my guess is that he was going to do it right here."

"But what gratification would he get out of it?"

"He would show the world just what kind of monster he knew Redding Taylor is."

Suddenly their thoughts were interrupted by an officer, "Agents you may want to take a look at this."

Hotch and Rossi walked over to a chest where a few officers had gathered around. When they looked into the tattered opening Rossi said, "Three of Redding Taylor's victims."

"Looks like it. I'm going to call Emily and JJ and let them know what we've found." Hotch said pulling out his phone.

"I'll try and get a hold of Morgan." Rossi said.

* * *

Morgan had disappeared behind the waterfall with Mrs. Marks close on his tail. Just as Reid was about to follow his phone went off. He looked down and saw it was Garcia, "Go ahead Garcia." He said quietly.

"Well my little love bug you're Hannah Marks has an outstanding record. She was cheerleader, played saxophone in her high school marching band and she was valedictorian of her class. She studied to be a lawyer and again she graduated at the top of her class so nothing kinky there. On the other hand the whole story with her father disappearing is really weird."

"In what way?"

"It was the day of her 14th birthday and they went rafting. It started getting dark and some park rangers found her. She was sitting on the bank near an empty raft. She was in complete hysterics and said her dad went to "take a leak" and he never came back."

"Thanks Garcia." Reid hung up and went swiftly into the cave after Mrs. Marks.

Once in the cave, Morgan saw three corridors leading in different directions. He looked back at Mrs. Marks, "Which way?" He asked.

"To the right." She said, forcing back a smile. "That was my ex-husband's favorite place. It opens up into a big room."

Morgan pointed the light of his gun down the corridor and started walking. Cautiously he took each step with only the sound of water trickling around them, popping and bubbling as if it was dripping into a small puddle.

The farther he walked the more a distinct smell started to creep into his nostrils, a smell he knew too well. Trying not to gag he inched further, "Ma'am its best if you stay behind, I've got it from here."

"Not a chance, I can stand the smell."

"How far does this go before it opens up?"

"Not far, keep going." Slowly she gripped the handle and pulled it out of her purse. She kept her breathing steady and pointed the barrel of her 9mm at Morgan's back, waiting for the right moment.

Morgan saw the cave start to widen and his breathing became heavy. No matter how experienced an agent is, there is always the anxiety of not knowing what is waiting in the darkness. He spoke into his mike and said, "Reid, we went through the right corridor…" Morgan stopped, outlined in the small amount of light was a mound of dead bodies and right on top was Greg Watson. Suddenly flashing through his mind were the words _I know everything there is to know about the area, like places to hide a body…he deserved it_. Morgan thought _she's a killer_. Morgan turned around swiftly just as the gunshot went off.

* * *

_I hope it was a good cliffhanger and I hope not to leave you hanging too long! Thank you all so much for being one of hte best parts of my life!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Its sort of a long chapter but I hope you enjoy! I think for those of you who are Demily fans may enjoy this chapter! I loved all of the reviews and they totally brighten my day and if I have a bad day I go back and read them. You all are the best! Thank you so much for reading!_

* * *

Reid saved Morgan's life that day by expending the life of another. Hannah Marks and Greg Watson were both dead. Due to Reid's speedy analysis he was able deduce Mrs. Marks' intentions. Just as Mrs. Marks' rose her arm, aiming the gun at Morgan's head, Reid sent her crumbling to the ground.

Despite Morgan's life being spared, the day left everyone feeling a little glum. There was no justice in Mrs. Marks' and Mr. Watson's death and the 15 bodies found in the cave only made things worse.

Redding Taylor would be sent to prison for life, but the bodies of the little girls would never be found, they were lost to the elements, after being exposed to the brutal torture of a pedophile. What comfort was there for the families? There was no comfort, no way of putting the victims to rest, the only consoling factor was that the victim's pain had ended, but it didn't seem to be enough.

When the team had wrapped up the case, with the local P.D., they headed back to the lodge. Both SUV's were filled with a deadly silence and solemn faces. For some it wasn't just the case it was love, longing, searching and missing.

As each agent headed to their rooms, Hotch ordered 7a.m time of departure. It was late and heading back at 1am that morning just didn't seem like a great idea.

All but one of the agents had settled in their beds, it wasn't Emily trying to avoid her nightmares it was Hotch. He was restless. It wasn't just Emily he had on his mind either, it was Jack. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the faint sound of the T.V. could be heard while its light seemed to blink in his peripheral vision.

In his solitude, something happened as thoughts of Jack raced through his mind. The wetness of tears could be felt sliding slowly down his cheeks. The tears started falling quicker and soon he was crying. His heart ached. For brief moments he found himself missing Haley, then missing Jack and finally wondering if he would lose Emily to Morgan.

After a while his tears turned to anger when he started talking aloud, "Jack I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I'm sorry I missed out on so many important parts of your life. Your first steps, your first words..." Hotch's voice trailed off. He stood up and started throwing pillows and items across the room. He didn't break anything but made a slight disturbance before falling to his knees and pounding his fist one good time, on the edge of the bed. "Things are going to be different. I promise. I promise." He said with his voice fading off into the room.

As he knelt there, sobbing into the sheets he began to feel sick. Feeling as if he had been neglecting his son and knowing he lost moments he could never get back had become overwhelming. His stomach began to turn and he bolted from the floor, into the bathroom. Once the contents of his stomach had been emptied he was left with tears.

Hotch tried forcing himself to sleep, but the longing for his son and the unknown about Emily and the possible pregnancy was all consuming. For Hotch there would be no sleep or so he thought.

It wasn't long after he got settled in bed, that he heard a scream coming from Emily's room.

* * *

Emily began tossing and turning. Her hair became dampened with sweat. _She was running. Behind her she could hear footsteps, pounding, sticks cracking, and leaves crunching. When she looked back, there was a blurry figure, but she couldn't make him out. She screamed but no sound could be heard. It was getting hard to breathe and her legs were heavy. _

_Suddenly there was a hill and on the top she saw a girl, it was her friend Rebecca. Emily reached out to her but she was getting further away. "Help Emily! Help!" Once Rebecca called out Emily started getting closer._

"_I'm coming Rebecca! Hold on!" Finally she touched Rebecca's hand. She looked back and said, "I think we lost him." When she swiveled her head back around Rebecca was gone and the face of a man was staring deep into her soul. She screamed..._waking herself up.

Emily rose out of bed panting. Immediately her hand was placed over her stomach, possibly protecting the tiny life, she so wanted to be growing inside her.

It wasn't long before she heard a knock at the door. She threw off the covers and walked to the door, trying to collect herself. Emily looked through the peep hole and was happy to see who was on the other side. She swiftly opened the door and leapt into Hotch's arms. "I saw his face. I saw his face." She said panicked, bury her face into his chest as if trying to hide the evil from her sight.

"Shhh. It's okay, I'm here now." Hotch said, gladly wrapping his arms around her torso. He had heard her scream and was checking to make sure she was okay, but he hadn't expected this type of response.

"Please, stay with me." She whispered as her tears, soaked into his white, cotton shirt.

He kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm here. You're safe now." Selfishly he was partially glad that she didn't see his tear stained face and bloodshot eyes. His job was now to comfort her, which in return caused him to abandon his own tormenting thoughts.

Hotch walked through the doorway with her and shut the door behind him.

Morning came quickly after each of them finally drifted off to sleep. Emily had her alarm set for 5am. When the alarm went off it was deafening and terribly annoying as Emily's body struggled to move to shut it off. When she let herself fall back to the bed, she looked at Hotch who was looking at her. Emily noticed his eyes seemed to be a little more distant and cautious. "Thank you." She said.

"I'm glad I was here." Hotch looked at the clock, "5am is a little early don't you think?"

Emily hesitated to explain.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"The truth is I have a date with someone this morning at 5:30 a.m."

"Oh." Hotch said disappointed. He rolled over to get out of bed. He stood up and looked down at the woman he had fallen for, "I'm sorry I didn't realize that…"

"Aaron." Emily said sternly, "I don't love him." She looks down at the covers and back up at Hotch, "I think I'm falling in love with you. Don't get me wrong I love Morgan, only in a different way and I want him to know that." Emily watched as Hotch's face seemed to contort slightly, it was obvious that he was holding back his emotion.

"You mean it?" He asked.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

Hotch crawled back in bed, placing his hand on her stomach. "I know things seem to be going fast and I don't understand why it feels so right but something in me wants you to be pregnant."

Emily smiled and covered his hand with hers, "I want that too."

* * *

Emily put on some clothes and went down stairs. She got two cups of coffee and went to the front porch. As she stepped outside the morning air swept over her body. For a brief second she stopped and closed her eyes, letting her senses take in every little detail. She felt moisture from a lingering fog fall on her skin. Faintly the sound of the Penobscot River could be heard rushing in the distance. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Morgan asked before taking the last sip of his first coffee.

"After all the horrible events of the past two days, today is the first day I've been able to see the beauty here. Granted I can't see five feet past the porch but I can hear, smell and feel it." Emily had a knew outlook a knew hope to the future. She was content with where she was but Morgan's face painted a different picture.

Morgan let out a small grunt, "I'm still numb to it."

Emily watched as Morgan set down his cup. She noticed it was empty and handed him another. "Tell me why." She demanded as gently as possible. Emily had her own ideas of what he was going to say but she wanted to hear it out of his mouth. Morgan was silent, "Okay I'll start." Emily said hoping that if she shared her feelings and problems with him, that he would open up to her. She grabbed his hand and said lets go for a little walk. Emily had an extra jump in her step and orb of contentment glowing around her.

Morgan gladly followed as she drug him off the porch. The contact between them was enough to persuade him. He loved seeing her happy and the way she looked that morning seemed as if nothing had ever been wrong.

Into the fog they started walking. Casually their hands drifted apart when they took a sip of their coffee. "I've been having dreams or I guess I should say nightmares." Emily stated.

Morgan gave her a concerned look, "About Doyle."

"No those ended a while back, but to tell you the truth I think I prefer them over the ones I'm having now."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I've had three dreams now, revolving around the same event. In the first I see a little girl, I don't know who she is but I see her floating in a creek. When I touch her, her blood starts to consume me and just before I black out, I wake up."

"Is this dream the reason you were upset after we rescued that little girl the other day?"

"No. That was for a whole other reason. My second dream actually was a mix of the first one and something that happened to me long ago. In the second dream I'm out in this open field and a blob starts touching me. I can't make it out, but the weight soon starts to smother me and this time I black out. Then the rest of the dream revolves around something I did a long time ago, needless to say it's something I'm not proud of."

"You don't have to tell me." Morgan said, trying not to push.

"I want to but first let me tell you about my third dream. In my third dream I saw the girl and this time I knew who she was. It was my friend Rebecca from a long time ago, she died in a car accident or so I was told."

"You don't think she died in an accident?" Morgan asked.

"No. Last night I also saw a man's face and something about it seemed so familiar. I don't know what the dream means or how it all fits together but I think my parents might have covered up something terrible, in order to protect me. In honesty it scares me to think what might have happened. All I keep thinking is that I was molested and yet somehow I am feeling an extreme amount of guilt from all of this, like something was my fault."

Morgan stopped, briefly remembering his past with Carl Beauford. He placed his hand on Emily's back as she stopped next to him, "You know I wouldn't think any different of you if you were and know that if it did happen it's not your fault."

Emily smiled, "I know."

Morgan started walking again, "So what about that thing you're not proud of?"

"Do you remember my friend Matthew Benton?"

"The one that was murdered?"

"Yes." Emily hesitated and bit her lip.

Morgan could see she was reluctant to say anything and said, "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to." Emily looked ahead and saw a little bench, "Let's have a seat." They both sat down and for a moment they were quiet then in the stillness Emily said, "I was pregnant."

Morgan eyed her curiously.

"I had an abortion and Mathew was there with me. It wasn't his baby but he never left my side. I was young and foolish."

Morgan didn't know what to say; finding the right words in this particular situation was extremely difficult. Hoping it wouldn't be rejected he placed a hand on the end of her knee.

Emily covered his hand with hers, "So having said all that and listening to all my problems it brings us to the Wal-Mart parking lot. I felt like my life had slipped away. I had no one and when I handed that little girl to her momma I didn't want to let her go. I want a family, a house, a husband and I'm afraid one of these days I'm going to wake up and will have missed out."

Morgan's stomach dropped he noticed she said, _had no one, _it was past tense. Considering her words he realized she did have someone and that someone was Hotch. "You love him don't you?" Morgan said.

Emily's eyes glazed over with tears. Hurting Morgan was the last thing she ever wanted to do. She couldn't speak, it hurt too much. She didn't know what was happening to her. For so many years she compartmentalized and kept her emotions to herself. Emily was stronger than that, she didn't show weakness, but was it weakness? No it wasn't. It was real and raw emotion and nothing is wrong with that. Convinced that it was okay she started crying.

Morgan had a tear slip down his cheek he knew Emily hated breaking his heart. He quickly wiped away the tear and sniffed hard, one good time to dry it up. He wrapped his arms around Emily and pulled her in close. Forcing a smile he said, "It's okay."

"I don't want to hurt you, that is the last thing I ever wanted to do." Emily leaned up from his chest and stared into his eyes, she sniffed and wiped away her tears, "But you listen to me. Just because I don't love you like I love Hotch, does not mean I don't love you at all. You are my best friend and someone I trust and depend on. I love you so much in that regard, Reid couldn't find enough words to describe it. You hear me?"

Morgan nodded his head. He didn't have any words. He wanted to blurt, _I love you!_ but he kept them inside. The love he felt for her was different than what she felt for him.

"I want to give you something." Emily tucked one of her hands, under her collar and pulled off a gold chain with a pendant at the bottom. "This was my grandmother's..."

"Emily…" Morgan went to protest.

"Listen." Emily said stopping him. "My grandmother gave this to me when I was 13. It is a St. Christopher medallion. He is the Patron St. of Travel. He's always kept me safe but I think he needs a new owner." Emily held out her hands for him to take it.

"Emily I couldn't."

"Derek Morgan I want you to have this. It is something I hold very precious and you are the best person I know to take care of it. Besides he's taken care of me all these years and it's time for him to take care of you. Think of it as a symbol of our friendship. Instead of giving you a piece of a puzzle I'm giving you a piece of my heart."

Morgan took the chain, pulled it over his head and stuffed it in his shirt. "Thank you." Now he carried a small piece of her next to his heart. His heart would always have a place for her. _A gift of friendship? Hmmm...maybe it would work out for the best,_ Morgan thought.

"You're welcome. Now what do you say we head back?" She said with a nod towards the lodge and smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty hungry and we wouldn't want anyone to get any ideas." Morgan said gleefully, trying to shrug off the deep feelings he has for the beautiful woman next to him. It would take time and there would be a lot of pain, but eventually he would move on.

Emily started to get a mischievous smirk across her face as they started walking.

"What?" Morgan asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. He felt as if they were a little closer than before and he hoped it would stay that way.

"You know the love of your life may be closer than you think."

"What? Who?"

Emily looked at him, not revealing a thing. "Race you back, last one there is a rotten egg." And Emily took off.

Like two school kids they raced back to the lodge, laughing and smiling. This could turn out to be a beautiful begining.

* * *

_Emily's life is changing and I'm trying to portray her as close to character as I can._

_I hope the Demily fans aren't too disappointed with the outcome! There will be a little more of them later! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its because of you wonderful readers I have the motivation to continue! Thank you!_


	12. Chapter 12

_I do want to say that just in case some of you may think the relationship with Hotch and Emily might be moving a little fast, In my own experience I have been fortunate to be blessed with a so far seven year relationship that was love at first sight. I believe in it and I believe its real._

_So having said that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its a little bit of fluff before the talk with Emily's parents._

* * *

When the team arrived back in Quantico, Hotch went to Strauss to get time off for him and Emily. Strangely she didn't argue and gave them what amounted to about 4 weeks. Unfortunately before they were allowed time for vacation, they were required to stay on duty and complete the paperwork for the cases at Penobscot River.

During the two weeks at work, Morgan and Hotch mended fences allowing them to better settle in to their new found relationships with Emily.

Morgan's pain was diminishing with every day that passed. Strangely enough they were interacting more often than not. There was that old office flirting and daily joking. The relationship was building on a more personal level and frequently they shared feelings, emotions, and personal problems. After speaking with Hotch, Emily told Morgan of their little secret. His first reaction was shock, wide eyes and gaping mouth, but once the news had a chance to settle he was ecstatic for her, well at least at the possibility. What had started out a rosebud two weeks ago, had now blossomed into a rose.

* * *

In the evenings after work, Emily was busy arranging travel plans while trying to get to know Jack. Considering they were all going on the trip together, it was important they were comfortable with one another. Many evenings they spent together at Hotch's home, playing games, watching movies, and cooking dinner. Most of the alone time Hotch and Emily had was at night, after Jack laid down for bed.

Those two weeks were exhausting but worth every minute.

Two days after they wrapped up the cases, Emily had planned for them to leave the country.

Finally it was the night before the three of them would leave for Ireland. With Jack's permission Emily stayed over, making her bed on the couch. When Emily came out of the bathroom, Hotch had made the couch with a fitted sheet covering the cushions, fluffy pillows and soft comforter. "What a gentlemen." Emily said.

"That's what they say." Hotch said, holding out his hands.

Emily looked down at the made couch and said, "That looks so comfortable." Then she couldn't resist and lay down to check it out. "Mmmmm…I was right, very comfortable." She said snuggling in.

"I'm glad you're comfortable." Hotch lifted up the comforter, "Here let me help." He pulled the comforter up to her waist and tucked it around her, being extra gentle around her stomach.

"Why thank you Mr. Hotchner."

"You're welcome Miss Prentiss." Smiling he took a seat in the floor, next to the couch. He rested his arm on her waist.

Emily gently ran her nails the length of his arm. Her affection made Hotch looked at the floor, momentarily avoiding eye contact. Emily saw the expression on his face changed as well. "Aaron? Is everything okay?"

Hotch kept his face looking towards the floor, "These past two weeks have been…wonderful, really wonderful." He looks back at her.

"Yes, I think so too. Your face seems to be telling a different story though." Emily said running her finger along the outline of his face.

"It's just that I feel stupid or I guess exposed and embarrassed."

Emily retracted her hand, "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."

Hotch saw her pulling away and quickly grabbed her hand, "No, it's not you. The thing is I've never shared my feelings with someone, the way I have with you. I don't want you to think that I'm less of a man…"

Emily cupped his jaw, "Never, how could you say that? If anything you quit thinking I'm a strong person. I don't know how many times I've cried in front of you." She didn't understand it herself, but uncharacteristically she had broke down several times over the past two weeks, in happiness, worry and fear. Hotch had opened that door for her letting her know it was okay to feel.

After Emily spoke they both eyed each other and then broke the silence by laughing. "What a pair we are. You can tell it's been awhile since…well…since I've…" Hotch studdered.

"Had a girlfriend, dated, been with someone, whatever you want to call it?" Emily watched him shake his head. "It's been a long time for me too. I feel like a high school teenager with her first boyfriend."

Hotch grabbed her hand tenderly, "Since we're talking about feelings, how have you been feeling? It's been two weeks now."

Emily turned on her back and placed her free hand over her stomach, "I don't know. Sometimes I think with all the crying that maybe I am. I also think I'm peeing more frequently, but that's just in my head. Sometimes I feel bloated and sometimes I feel sick, but I think it's just because I want it so badly. I do have one week left until my cycle." Then almost as quickly as she said it, she realized how much information she shared with Hotch and suddenly felt embarrassed. Her cheeks got hot and she turned her head towards the back cushions of the couch, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Hotch felt bad for her being embarrassed. He squeezed her hand a little tighter for support and thought of the right words to say. He was never good with words when it came to a woman's emotions. After what seemed like an hour, which in reality was only about ten seconds, he said, "If you are feeling all those things, regardless of whether it's in your head or not, that's a good sign. It's a good sign that you might be pregnant. That we are pregnant." Those words got her attention and Hotch was glad to see her look back at him. "The fact is Emily, if you are pregnant; you are going to have to go through many more embarrassing moments than just telling me how you feel."

"I'm sorry. It's all a little overwhelming when you think about it."

"Yes it is." Hotch covers her other hand with his own, "Well one thing I know for sure, is that we're headed for Ireland tomorrow. So how do you feel about talking to your parents?"

Emily looks at the ceiling and closes her eyes. She can feel tears forming underneath them. Gently she feels a subtle squeeze. Opening her eyes she can't stop the tear trailing down her cheek.

Hotch leans in a little closer, still holding her hands, "Tell me Emily, what is it?"

"I'm scared Aaron. I'm scared of what happened. If I was…you know…then I have to carry that with me for the rest of my life." Emily couldn't help it and started crying.

Hotch let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, "If it did happen, then I'm here to help you through it."

Emily sat up slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. A few minutes passed then gently he laid her back down, holding one hand while the other rubbed her hair. Emily closed her eyes, slowing her sobs. Hotch was at a loss for words this time, all he could do was be there for her and that's just what he did. He stayed with her, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Emily leaned down to Jack's ear, he was awestruck, gazing outside the limo's tinted window. "So what do you think?" She asked in a loud whisper, placing her hand on his back.

"It's a castle!" Jack exclaimed. He turns around, "Dad! They have horses!"

"Maybe you'll get to ride one buddy."

"Can I Miss Emily?" Jack said folding his hands together.

"Why of course you can."

Jack leapt into her arms unexpectedly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Emily looked over Jack's shoulder, towards Hotch, in approval of the hug. She received a warm smile from him. It was the first hug she had recieved from Jack and it felt good. Emily could feel her eyes start to sting and she didn't want to let go. The moment ended when Jack pulled away to look at more of the unfamiliar land.

The limo finally reached a halt and Jack bolted from car. Excitement wasn't the right word to describe his reaction, it was so much more than that. "It's so green!" He exclaimed.

Emily and Hotch shared a laugh at Jack's overwhelming enthusiasm for the place.

Jack runs up to Emily, "Do they have bugs here?" He was aching to run around, after such a long flight.

"Of course." Emily replied.

"Dad! Can I go look for bugs?"

Hotch looked to Emily cautiously. Since Foyett, Hotch had been over protective of Jack and allowing him to do things on his own. With as many things as they have seen over the past years, all it takes is seven seconds or less than that. Briefly he remembered the case where the little girl went missing in the mall. Luckily they had found her in time, but that night they also had come to the same realization, that there was another monster they hadn't caught. Hotch distinctly remembers going to Jessica's house and watching over Jack as he slept. He couldn't bear to lose him.

Emily immediately saw his worry and knew just exactly how to settle his thoughts. She leans down at Jack's level and says, "Jack I want you to meet someone first. Do you mind doing that for me?"

"Okay." He said losing all enthusiasm.

The three of them walked up the stone stairway, to the elaborate wooden doors with detailed iron handles. Before they even reached the top, the door opened. "Art!" Emily said hugging the elderly man in front of her. He had curly red hair highlighted by the ageing, gray strands and a fair smile. "How are you?" She asked with considerable affection for this man.

"As young as ever my dear Emily." Art leans down at young Jack and says, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jack." He says shyly.

Art sticks his hand out, "Well Jack it's nice to meet you."

Emily kneels down with them, "Art, Jack here wants to find some bugs. Do you think you could show him where some are?"

"Aye, I know where all the good bugs are at!" Art said with a thick Irish dialect.

"Really!" Jack jumped.

"Really, really. So what do you say we go find some?" Art said holding out his hand.

"Yeah! I got my bug jar right here!"

"Perfect! We'll catch up with you old people later." Art says walking off the steps with Jack.

When they walked off Emily said, "He is really great with kids. He'll keep Jack safe, I promise."

"Thank you." Hotch said.

Two steps into the foyer, Emily and Hotch were met with a greeting from Elizabeth and her dad Paul. As Hotch observed the reunion he noticed how uncomfortable the hug was between Emily and her parents. When he received his welcome it was more warm and loving than hers had been, even though there was no hug. Initially he almost became mad, feeling as if she had been treated unfairly next to him, _why are you so mad? It's just a hug, besides it's not your place to determine if Emily is being treated unfairly, or is it?_

Emily and Hotch were led to their respective adjoin rooms, with a balcony. Left alone to settle in Emily apologized, "I'm sorry that was awkward."

"It's fine." Hotch said, observing the magnificent windows, floor to ceiling curtains, vintage furniture, cream colored carpet, raised canopy bed and detailed artwork covering the walls and ceiling. He explored the room which ultimately led him to a bathroom that was bigger than any normal bedroom he had ever seen. "This is really something."

"You want to see something beautiful?" Emily grabs his hand, "Come here." She guides him out on the balcony. When they walked out onto the ledge, the view was magnificent, showing off Ireland's beautiful greenery, mixtures of rocky slopes, and rolling hills with a lovely creek running across its intricate terrain.

Faintly Hotch heard the sound of Jack's voice. He looks over the edge and sees him and Art looking around for bugs.

"Are you okay with all of this?" Emily asked, unsure of her decision to bring them halfway across the world.

Hotch kisses her hand, "This is perfect. I've never seen anything so magnificent and beautiful in all my life, besides we needed it."

"For me, you and Jack are what make this place beautiful. I've stayed here so many times and I can honestly say that this is the first time I've ever saw the beauty in it."

"How nice of you to say Miss Prentiss." Hotch wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. "So how do you plan on approaching your parents?"

Emily's head hung at the thought, of finding out the truth. "I don't know. I played a hundred different scenarios out on the plane, but none of them seem right."

"Well when you do, Jack and I will give you your space." Hotch thought it best to give her space. He didn't want to force his way into her life, although it was a contradicting thought considering how fast their relationship was moving.

"No, please. I want you to be there with me. I need you." Emily suddenly felt alone. She thought Hotch's idea was strange, considering they had been by one another day in and day out, for the past two weeks. Emily backed away, "But if you don't want to then…"

Hotch quickly cut her off, "I just thought you would want the conversation to be private." _Now she thinks you don't love her. Great Aaron, good job, way to make her feel loved. _He thought sarcastically to himself, internally rolling his eyes. "Like we said the other night, I'm just not very good at this. I'm still trying to figure out how to act. We have gone from a professional to a personal relationship in a very short time." Hotch lowers his head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unloved." Hotch feels a gentle touch on his hand and looks up.

"I understand, you don't have to explain." Emily pondered a moment, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to speak with them after supper. I don't want to go another night, not knowing."

"Okay then, after supper."

* * *

_I'd like to know your opinion, do you want her to have been molested or not? You tell me! Thanks for reading and I hope you Hotly fans enjoyed this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Well this would have been up sooner , but my internet disconnected and my changes to this chapter were not saved so I had to redo this. _

_Thank you all for reading! I appreciate your ideas and I think I have a way to make it a little of both, sort of._

_I took an unconviental way of Emily getting over her problems and I hope ya'll enjoy! Unexplained things happen sometimes and I hope ya'll don't think it's too out of the way!_

_There are probably mistakes and I apologize and I hope I used the right words for Art when he talks. Thanks for all your support and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Art and Jack had engaged themselves in a heated game of Operation. Thankfully Art and Jack had become friends during the day so the "grownups", as Art would say, could talk.

Currently Hotch and Emily were waiting in the den, for her parents to come in. Emily was standing by the window. Hotch was looking around, still very intrigued by the house and its design. When he left Emily standing by the window, he thought she was okay, but in the silence he started to hear her breathing change. He walked up to her and placed his hands around her waist. Underneath his touch he could feel her trembling. "Emily, you're shaking." Hotch felt her grab onto him, as if she was trying to control her nerves. "I'm here. Everything is going to be alright." He whispered in her ear.

Emily turned around to face him. Her eyes were glossy and her voice shook as she said, "I just want this to be over."

Hotch ran his fingers through her hair, "I know." He leaned in, kissing her on the forehead.

Right about the time, Emily received her kiss, her parents walked through the doorway.

Emily quickly grabbed her stomach and the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

Emily ran out of the den, pushing past her parents, into the foyer and out the door. Just as she stepped outside she leaned over the porch and disposed of supper.

Hotch was quick on her heels. He saw her lean over and he quickly grabbed her hair, pulling it away from her face and gently rubbed her back. When she was finished he pulled out his handkerchief, for her to wipe her face.

Emily was still peeked and shivered in the misty, cool, evening air. She leaned into Hotch for support, feeling a little weak.

"You don't have to do this." He assured her.

"I do." She said.

Hotch nodded and followed her into the house, with his hand resting in the small of her back. Behind him he pulled the door close then suddenly felt Emily stop. He looked forward and saw she had stopped, only because her parents were standing in the way.

Elizabeth cocked her head and said, "I knew you ate too much at dinner. Perhaps next time you'll remember your manners, eating more slowly and just enough to be satisfied."

Hotch was fuming, _I'd like to put my hands around her neck and…no she's Emily's mother you do have to show at least a morsel of respect. It's a wonder Emily isn't anorexic having to listen to that garbage every day. _Protectively he put his arm around her and was just about to say something when Emily had something to say for herself.

"Oh, shut up mother! You can take all your matters of propriety and throw them out the window!"

"How dare…" Her mother tried to argue.

Emily cut her off, "How dare you mother! Ever since I was little you have lied to me. Was it because you were worried about what people would think? Or was it because you actually cared?"

Hotch watched in amusement, _Now that's the Emily I know. That's my woman._

Paul stuck out his finger and said, "Young lady your mother deserves some respect."

Hotch noticed Emily let her dad completely finish what he had to say before she continued on. There was an amount of respect for her father that she didn't have for her mother.

"Respect! Oh and I guess you deserve some respect too." Emily's voice got quieter when she directed her comment towards her dad. "What about me, huh!" Her voice was hurt.

Upstairs Art and Jack could plainly hear the arguing below. Art knew Jack didn't need to hear any of it, so he moved him to a different part of the house and started a movie. Once he had the movie going Art proceeded to go downstairs.

"What about you! I've never lied to you! We've fed you, clothed you and…" Elizabeth tried to explain.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about, do you?" Emily said tilting her head.

"It sounds to me like you're mad at us for never being around." Her mother said with her nose stuck up in the air.

To Hotch it was obvious Elizabeth felt some kind of guilt about being away all the time. Paul on the other hand had a different look, he seemed to know exactly what Emily was talking about but didn't say anything.

"Never being around was your fault, not mine and it's you who missed out, not me." Emily quieted her voice, "I'm talking about Rebecca."

With the name said, there was an obvious change in Elizabeth and Paul's demeanor. They glanced at each other and back at Emily. Elizabeth took a step forward and placed her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily waited anxiously to see what she was going to say.

"Are you still upset about her death? You should be over that by now; it was a long time ago."

Emily pulled away, "What the hell? Are you serious? You are worried about me still grieving over her death. You see it's not that I'm still grieving over her death, I'm mad about how she died. I don't believe she died in a car accident."

"Of course she did dear." Elizabeth said, trying her hardest to show affection.

"You're lying now and you've been lying all these years. You can't try to hide it from me; you do remember that I'm a profiler, right?"

Hotch could see straight through them. They were holding something back. Taking a step forward he was standing next to Emily and said, "There is something you are hiding and Emily deserves to know."

"This has nothing to do with you." Paul said.

Hotch controlled his anger and stated, "If it has something to do with Emily, it has everything to do with me."

Just then steps could be heard and the four of them looked up. On the landing, at the top of the stairs, stood Art with his hands clasped behind his back. His bright expression was gone and his look had now become serious. "Tell her, she deserves to know." He walked the remaining steps to the bottom.

Elizabeth and Paul sighed. Paul led the way and said, "Let's all go have a seat."

Finally when they were sat down, with the exception of Art, who was still standing, Hotch had grabbed Emily's hands and waited to hear what happened.

Paul began, "You want the truth so here it is. You and Rebecca were playing; as a matter of fact you were playing in the woods, right behind this house."

Hotch could feel Emily's hands start to shake and he held them a little tighter. He looked to her expression and saw she was biting down on her lip.

"You had been gone for awhile and your mother and I became worried." Paul said now holding to Elizabeth's hands.

Emily watched as her mother tried to blink back the tears.

Paul continued, "We sent Art to find you."

Emily looked at Art and saw his look of confirmation, saying that the statement was correct.

"When Art came back and told us what happened, it was a miracle you were still alive." Paul looked down and Elizabeth was sniffling.

Art sat down next to Paul and continued the story, "I went looking for you and Rebecca. You both had wondered off quite a ways and I had a hard time finding you. It wasn't until I heard you scream that I knew where you were at. I took off running and came upon the creek where you liked to play. It was there where I saw little Rebecca. Frantically I looked around for you and panicked because you were nowhere in sight. I was spinning in a circle and then out of the blue you screamed again. The sound of your voice came from atop a hill. I ran up the hill as fast as I could fly and there you were, in the meadow, on the back side of the property." Art looked down.

The room was quiet with anticipation. Hotch heard Emily's breathing become quicker and thought waiting any longer would not be a good idea, "Please Art, continue." Hotch pressed kindly.

Art looked up, "I saw wee Emily struggling. There was a man on top of her, she was screaming as I've never heard before. The man was...touching...his fingers...they were...inside. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him off. He took off running. I didn't chase him because wee Emily was lying there screaming and crying. She needed someone."

Emily had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I took you back home and we called the Bobby."

Hotch got a curious look on his face.

"Policeman as you might call them." Art said.

Emily's voice wavered, "What happened to Rebecca?"

Art looked to Paul so he finished, "When we talked to you, you said you were playing hide and seek. Apparently by the time you found her, that man had killed her."

"No, I want to know how he killed her, what he did to her and who the man is." Emily said becoming angry at his round about answers.

"Okay, well in the time you were looking for her, he had time to molest her and when he heard you coming he snapped her neck and waited for you."

Emily tried hard to hold in her sobs. _It was my fault. _She remembered being the one who wanted to play hide and seek. _I should have found her sooner and none of this would have happened if I didn't want to play that game...and he actually...oh no...he..._she couldn't think it.

"His name was Conner Kirkpatrick. He's was killed in prison a few years ago." Peter finished.

Emily started sucking in deep breaths, trying to force herself from breaking down in front of her parents and Art. She looked at Hotch and said, "I need to be alone."

He nodded and she ran out the door.

Emily ran down the steps and into the woods. When she was far enough away, from the house, she screamed and fell to her knees sobbing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said through her sobs. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be alive!" She wrapped her arms around herself and rocked back and forth. "Why did this have to happen? What do I do?" _What will Hotch think? I have to tell the team, or do I? I know Morgan won't think less of me...but...I don't know what to do. _"God! Please if you're up there, help me know what to do!"Emily was crying so hard that she made herself sick, but it wasn't anything but a dry heave, causing her stomach to cramp and tighten. When she was finished dry heaving she laid down, curled up into the fetal position and closed her eyes.

"Emily." A voice floated into the air.

Emily jumped awake. Frantically she looked around and saw no one. "Hello?"

"Emily." The young voice came again, closer this time.

Emily suddenly saw Rebecca standing in front of her. Quickly she started scooting away from her.

"It's okay." Rebecca said.

Emily stopped, feeling the reassurance in her voice and she wasn't afraid. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

The girl knelt next to Emily, "It wasn't your fault."

"It was. I'm so sorry , can you ever forgive me?"

"Emily, we were just kids. You can't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong." Rebecca smiled, blonde ringlets fell about her face and a glow encompassed her figure.

"What do I do? How do I get over this? I feel so guilty and used."

Rebecca sat next to her, "Talk to the man you came here with. He will help you through."

"You've seen him?" Emily asked.

"Yes. I've been with you a long time Emily. I've been with you since your grandmother gave you the pendant. I asked then to be your guardian angel. Giving the pendant as a symbol of friendship, your friend now carries with him his own angel to protect him."

Emily cried.

"Emily, you must let go of the past in order to live in the present and look foward to the future."

Emily giggled while sniffling, "You're pretty wise for a little girl."

Rebecca stood up and held out her hand, "Come with me."

Together they walked into the light. Emily saw Hotch standing before her and Rossi standing next to her. Around them was her BAU family. It was her wedding. Just as she briefly caught the moment, a tiny, baby girl now lay before her. Emily watched as the baby began to grow. Hotch threw her up in the air as she laughed, then he caught her and spun her around. Laughter and joy filled an unfamiliar house, then suddenly she saw a light falling snow. They were all at Rossi's. The children were sleeping upstairs while the adults talked of childhood dreams.

Rebecca began to fade away. "No, don't go." Emily said.

"I will always be with you and your family." Rebecca said fading off into the distance.

Emily jolted awake and tears started falling down her cheeks. She looked to the sky and said, "Thank you." She didn't question what happened but took it as an answer to a prayer. Emily stood up and was immediately filled with peace. No longer was she heavy burdened with the past, but she had hopes for the future.

She started walking towards the house, her steps were slow and heavy as she rested her hands on her stomach. It didn't take long for her to notice how tired she was. Mentally and Emotionally she was exhausted. It had been a long day and she needed some rest, right after she had something to eat. Her stomach was now growling.

The house finally came in sight and her hands tightened around her belly. Relieved in knowing the truth, she felt she was ready to move forward with whatever the future was to hold. _A little girl. _She bit down her lip, forcing back the tears, she didn't want Hotch to see her crying, although she was pretty sure her eyes were red and puffy.

Looking back, in the direction of the house, it slowly began to tilt back and forth. Emily closed her eyes and stood still. When she opened them the house was normal, but her head felt empty. She looked at the ground watching it tilt towards her and then away from her. Her face rushed with heat and she lost her balance. She fell to the ground in unconsciousness.

* * *

Hotch was getting antsy waiting for Emily to come back. It had been at least two hours and he was getting worried. After finishing "It's a Bug's Life" with Jack, and eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream, he decided to get some fresh air on the front porch. It was getting dark, but the outside was well lit and he hoped to see Emily walking towards the house.

Hotch rested his elbows on the stone ledge and looked in the distance. He scanned the tree line and thought he saw a little movement. He squinted, looking harder. In the stillness, he heard a faint moan. Hotch walked off the steps towards the tree line, as he approached he realized it was Emily. "Emily!" He called to her as his pace increased.

"Aaron?" She said weakly.

Hotch knelt down next to her. He picked up the upper half of her torso and cradled her in his arms. "Emily, are you okay? What happened?"

Emily was still a little disoriented, her eyes roamed and she tried to force recovery by sitting up fast.

Hotch held her down, "Emily, just lay here a minute. Do you remember what happened?" He rubbed her hair out of her face.

"I got dizzy."

"A combination of stress, emotional drain and throwing up supper probably didn't help. Not to mention if you're pregnant your blood pressure could drop." Hotch noticed her eyes stopped wandering and she was looking straight at him. "You look a little better, how do you feel?"

"Better, can I sit up now?" She asked.

"Yes, but let me help you." Hotch supported her back as she sat up.

Emily noticed a funny look on Hotch's face, "You like you want to say something."

"I was just thinking." Hotch said.

"About what?"

"Jack is worried about you. He wanted to know why you were mad and he thinks a bowl of ice cream will help you feel better."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice earlier, I should have thought of Jack first." Emily said feeling regret.

Hotch rubbed her back, "It's okay, if you hadn't I would've."

Emily felt a tear trace down her cheek. Hotch always had a way of making her feel better. "You never make me feel like it's my fault. Why are you so good to me?"

"I love you Emily and it wasn't your fault. You deserve to be treated good and I'm doing my best to make you feel worthy of being loved."

"But...what do you think of me now? I understand if you don't...you know...want me."

"Emily, there is nothing that could happen to you that would make me stop loving you. You were an innocent little girl and you couldn't help what happened. I love you so much and I know my words are so insignificant and don't even begin to describe how I feel about you. Maybe when we get back to Quantico, Reid can increase my vocabulary." Hotch smiled at his comment, hoping to get the same reaction from Emily and he did.

"She was right." Emily said.

"Who was?" Hotch asked.

"A friend." Emily smiled and pushed back her tears; the last thing she wanted to do was burst out and cry. She had, had enough of that for awhile. Feeling a hunger pain in her stomach she said, "That ice cream sounds good right about now, what do you say about helping me up?"

Hotch gives her a smile and then guides her into a standing position.

"Let's spend a day with Jack tomorrow, what do you say? We can see some of the sights, picnic and maybe get him on a horse." Emily asks holding to Hotch's forearm for support.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

_I hope things didn't seem rushed and literally I've had to rewrite this up to seven times. My Internet was being ridiculous. I hope ya'll enjoy! If you have something to say good or bad I'd love to hear!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Here you go second to last chapter! Happy reading and thank for all the reviews you've been so great!_

* * *

"Are we leaving tomorrow daddy?" Jack said snuggling into the pillows.

"Yeah buddy. Have you had a good week?"

Jack shook his head, but seemed a little sullen.

Hotch rubbed Jack's hair away from his forehead, "What's wrong?"

"Can Art come with us?"

"No, he has to stay here. This is home." Hotch said, with his heart breaking little by little. He hated that Jack felt so sad about leaving, but on the other hand, he was glad he made a friend in Art.

"He's my friend." Jack said, unconsciously pulling on the arms of his bear, in frustration. Jack was probably getting a little old for bears, but this one had been given to him by his mom and he never spent a night without it since she died.

"He can still be your friend. In fact you can even be pen pals."

Jack's eyes brightened a little, "What's pen pals?"

"Well that means you can write Art and Art can write you back. You can tell Art about your home and all the different bugs you find."

"Really!" Jack said excitedly.

"Really buddy."

Jack jumps off the bed, "Can I go tell him now!"

Hotch smiles with his heart feeling whole again. "Jack wait a minute." Hotch says with a slight giggle at Jack's excitement.

Jack stops short of the bedroom door, he turns around.

Hotch pats the bed, "I want to talk to you a minute."

Jack walks back over and climbs onto the bed. "Yeah daddy?"

"You had a good time this week, right?" Hotch asks.

Jack shakes his head up and down.

Once Hotch got a response he said, "How would you like to spend more time with me, like we did this week?"

"And Ms. Emily too?"

"Yes and Ms. Emily too." Hotch looked down, gaining his composure to continue and then looked at his son. "I miss you Buddy. I miss you a lot when I'm at work."

"Me too daddy."

"What would you think if I didn't work anymore? I'd get to spend more time with you." Hotch thought he would get a quick response, but was taken back when Jack put his head down. "What's wrong?" Hotch asked, rubbing Jack's back.

"If I didn't work the case with you, would George have killed me too?" Jack asked.

Hotch was curious why Jack was asking about the Reaper. He didn't really see how it had anything to do with what they were talking about. He hesitated to answer and decided it was best not to lie. "Yes."

Jack looked into Hotch's eyes, "You saved me."

Hotch was quiet. He never really heard Jack talk about this before and hearing those words out of his mouth, made tears pool in the corners of his eyes. Hotch assumed Jack would blame him for Haley's death, but that assumption was probably based on his own manifestation of guilt.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jack."

"Have you saved any other kids like me?"

"A few."

"Then who will save them if you don't work anymore?"

Hotch responded by saying, "There are other people like me, who do what I do." Hotch thought the direction of the conversation was surprising and for a moment he realized how grown-up Jack seemed to be. While observing his son, he noticed the wheels were turning in Jack's head.

Jack looked up, after contemplating for a moment and said, "I don't want you to quit work."

"You don't?"

"Do you like work?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Hotch replied.

"I like school so I go to school. You like work so go to work." Jack jumps off the bed and runs towards the door.

"Jack, wait. What about spending more time together?"

"We do. You are my coach. You help me with homework. You read to me. We watch T.V. and you help me catch bugs. You are a good daddy. I love you; I want to be just like you when I grow up." Jack turns the knob and runs out of the bedroom.

Hotch was grateful Jack left. He didn't want him to see the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"We miss you guys so much."

Emily looked at the big hearted blonde, on her laptop screen and laughed. "Garcia, it's only been a week."

"I know but you're so far away."

JJ squeezes in next to Garcia, "So how are you?" JJ winks.

"Actually I'm really good." Emily said as her hand went to her stomach.

Garcia noticed JJ's wink and exclaimed, "What? What is it?"

"Well are you?" JJ asked.

"Is she what?" Garcia said looking both at JJ and then at Emily.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip then replied, "Nothing official but I have a good feeling about it."

JJ couldn't hide the excitement on her face.

"Would somebody tell me what this is about?"

JJ looked at Garcia, "Emily slept with Hotch and she might be pregnant."

Garcia gasped and then let out a squeal, "I just want to hug you!"

Emily smiled, "You'll get to hug me soon enough."

Garcia inched up to the computer screen and said, "So, tell us…"

"Tell you what?" Emily questioned.

JJ knew exactly what Garcia was asking and said, "She doesn't remember that part."

Garcia gaped, "You were drunk?"

"Something like that." Emily said.

JJ was hesitating to ask her next question because she didn't want to bring the conversation down, but she wanted to make sure Emily was okay. "So, about your dream, did you find out anything?"

Emily's expression wasn't quite as bright anymore.

JJ immediately felt terrible and slumped in her chair. Emily saw the obvious change in her behavior and did her best to be honest while trying to make her feel better at the same time. "It's okay. I did find out the truth. A man by the name of Conner Kirkpatrick killed my friend Rebecca and was in the process of molesting me when a family friend found me."

The two blondes were speechless. First they were speechless at what happened and then they were speechless because of the openness and honesty Emily was showing. This was not like her; a lot has changed since she came back from Paris. Some of it has been good and helped them all grow together. Each one of them feels more comfortable with the other and feelings aren't hid as much as they used to be.

"We're sorry Em." Garcia said.

"At least you don't have to guess about it anymore." JJ said, realizing her statement was not in the least bit comforting.

"Yeah." Emily said solemly.

"Were here for ya Em." Garcia said.

"I know you are." Emily said forcing a smile and wiping away one tear, that had trickled down her face.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked.

"I will be." Emily said. "The information is still relatively new so it will take some time."

"Well we don't think of you any differently. You are still our Emily and we love you." Garcia said, clearly holding back her own tears. When those around her hurt, she felt their pain and desperately wanted to make it go away.

"I love you guys." Emily said.

Emily noticed Garcia swiveled her chair to another computer screen, "I can find the weasel and we'll catch him."

"He's already dead." Emily said. "He died in prison or I guess I should say he was killed."

"Oh." Garcia said disappointed. The only way she knew she could really help was locating him with her computers, but now she would have to get a card, make sweets or give Emily flowers.

"Garcia there is something you could do for me."

"Yeah, anything."

"I would like a file put together on him. I want to know who he was, what he did and how he died."

"You've got it!" Garcia said with her face brightening a little.

"How's Morgan?" Emily asked.

JJ looked at Garcia who was blushing, then looked back at the screen. "He's been occupied taking a certain someone out on dates. I think they've been on three this week." JJ said nudging Garcia.

"What! No way!" Emily exclaimed, "That great!"

"Yes way. And they are quite the couple." JJ said smiling.

"Aw I'm so happy for you and Morgan." Emily said overly enthused, directing her comment towards Garcia.

"Thanks." Garcia said.

"How did this happen?" Emily asked.

Garcia explained, "Well he was feeling a little blue and we went to the movies and lets just say the rest is history."

"The rest is history huh, sounds to me like you got some telling to do." Emily said with a mischievious smile.

"Only if you tell us about Hotch." Garcia asked.

JJ said, "Yeah, I'm with Garcia on this one. It's nice to know Hotch isn't just Hotch all the time and that he's actually human."

Just then Hotch came up to the computer screen and JJ was red as a beet.

"I personally like being Hotch." He said stoically, almost as if he was mad.

Emily jumped at his unexpected presence but quickly recovered. She looked at his face and knew he was bluffing them. She looked back at the screen, seeing plainly Garcia and JJ were embarrassed. "He's kidding." Emily said.

JJ and Garcia looked at the screen and after about ten seconds Hotch dropped the look and smiled, then he faked a sad face and said, "I'm hurt. To think I've been you're supervisor all these years and you think I'm less than human somehow." He started to walk away leaving them hanging and said, "Oh and by the way whatever gossip is spread about my sex life better be good." Then he walked out the door and finished letting Emily talk to the girls alone.

JJ and Garcia were gaping. "Who is that?" JJ said.

"What have you done with Hotch?"

"You're telling me." Emily said.

"Wow, I think I'll come to Ireland for a week and see what happens." JJ said.

Garcia raised her hand, "Me too. I want to come."

Emily looked out her window and saw a flash, "Hey I better let you go."

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled, waved, and blew a kiss. "Well be home soon. I'll let you know when we land and give Morgan, Reid and Rossi our love."

The girls said their goodbyes and were disconnected.

Emily walked to her window and onto the balcony. Hotch was standing out there, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I was just checking on Jack and Art." He said holding a flash light.

"At this time of night? What are they doing?"

"Jack insisted on looking for bugs one last time."

"Aww that's so sweet. He'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane." Emily looked to Hotch and knew he had talked to Jack about leaving the BAU. She hesitated to ask but did anyways, "So how did it go?"

Hotch felt his eyes sting and his nose hurt, trying to hold back tears. To keep the tears from falling all he said was, "You'll get to profile me from my office window for quite awhile longer."

* * *

The Wednesday after the Hotchners and Emily got back to the states, Morgan and Emily had a talk about what happened. She found Morgan delightfully easy to talk to and so easy confide in. It helped that he had been through similar circumstances, although it was unfortunate. Carl Beauford had even been killed in prison, just like Conner Kirkpatrick. Morgan was comforting to her feelings and not judgemental. He offered his own advice on how to cope and Emily gratefully accepted. Talking with him helped her move on a little more.

There was no news of the baby yet; Emily had wanted to wait another week before taking a pregnancy test.

It was Friday and just as Morgan had Thursday, he came in and asked how Emily was doing. Asking her was probably going to turn into a regular thing since he had just found out on Wensday what happened. Today she didn't respond quickly and her face seemed a little flush and tense.

Emily forced a smile and said, "I'm fine."

Morgan walked to his desk, "You know I don't believe that."

"Neither do I." Reid said. As he observed her she didn't look like she was hiding something she looked like she was in pain.

Emily looked down at her paperwork. She had started bleeding this morning and was debating on telling Hotch and her friends. Everyone had been so excited about the idea of her being pregnant and now she just knew that wasn't going to happen. She thought back to her visions with Rebecca and she just didn't understand, she really thought she was going to a have a baby, a little girl for that matter.

Garcia bolted through the glass doors with JJ arriving right behind her. "We've got a bad one." Garcia said eyeing the members of the team and heading straight to Hotch's office.

JJ sighed, "I didn't even get to make my coffee." Without stopping at her desk she trudged into the BAU room.

Reid and Morgan stood up walking towards the same room. Reid never looked back but Morgan did. "Are you coming?" He asked Emily.

Emily didn't move, her pain had increased immensely and she didn't think she could stand up. "I'm coming." She said.

Rossi walked out of his office and observed the two agents below. He made his way towards the BAU room for he had heard the urgency in Garcia's voice when she entered the bull pin.

Emily stood up trying to keep her hand, away from her stomach. She took a few steps and immense pain shot through her lower abdomen, her face flushed and she said, "Something's wrong." Her voice quivered, right before she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the edge of the desk.

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled, running to her side.

* * *

_It's a cliffy! Love to know what you think and so sorry for the late update we had a big event at work and I'm just now recovering and finding time to write._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well here is the last Chapter! Its in three parts and the last part was inspired by the 2003 movie Peter Pan (with the real people) and it was also inspiried by the New Series "Once Upon a Time". _

_It is getting around the Holidays so I thought the ending was appropriate and it will also lead into my Christmas Fic called "Christmas in Neverland"_

_Thank you all so much for your support! You all are awesome! Thanks for the reviews and reads! My cup runneth over!_

* * *

Hotch was pacing like a nervous father and husband. With every step his anxiety turned into anger. _Things were great and going so well. Why the hell did this have to happen? God, please don't let her die._ Hotch may have been over reacting slightly to this possible miscarriage, but seeing her condition on the way to the hospital, was reason enough to be worried.

Rossi noticed Hotch pacing up and down the hallway. Excusing himself from the rest of the team, he walked over to Hotch. "Aaron…"

Hotch didn't want to talk about her, uncharacteristically his emotional state was fragile and he didn't want to break. Quietly and calmly he said, "Dave…I can't…she's…I love her."

Rossi grabbed hold of his arm to keep him still. "She's a fighter Aaron. She'll be okay."

"No Dave. You didn't see it, she was bleeding and unconscious. If you could have seen how much blood…" Hotch stopped he wanted to get those images out of his head.

"You listen to me; she is going to be just fine." Rossi saw the tears drip out of Hotch's eyes, he was breaking. It was a momentary déjà vu. The look Hotch had on his face was reminiscing of the same look he had when Haley died.

"Mr. Hotchner." A voice called from behind him. Hotch straightened up and turned around, "She's awake and…"

Hotch took off running down the hall, before the doctor could finish. He ran into Emily's room, stopping beside her bed. He grabbed her hand and kissed it while taking a seat in the chair.

"You look like you've been put through the ringer." Emily said hitting the button to raise her into a sitting position.

Hotch rested his elbows on the edge of the bed and looked at the white sheets. Still holding her hand he said, "I just thought…" He couldn't say and he wouldn't say it. He looked at Emily kissing her hand again.

Emily knew exactly what he was thinking and said, "I'm far from dead. Beside the intense headache pounding at the back of my head, I'm going to be just fine. If I hadn't of passed out I wouldn't have hit my head." Emily was avoiding the conversation about the baby, focusing on her other injury was temporarily relieving her saddened thoughts.

"I'm sorry." Hotch's voice quivered, _don't lose it now you have to be strong for Emily._ "We could always try again."

"I feel like it's my fault, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault and we'll get through this together." Hotch said.

"It's bitter sweet. I couldn't imagine if it had happened later on, it would have been unbearable." Emily said letting out a sigh, resting her head against the pillow and looking up at the ceiling.

Hotch let go of her hand and stood up. "Bitter sweet? The loss of a child is not bitter sweet and if you were any kind of a mother you would know that. How could you even say that?" Hotch had felt so connected to Emily and the possibility of being pregnant, with the loss of the baby, he felt he lost a part of him. His comment was harsh and most of the time when things are said in haste, they are not what you really mean to say.

Emily started crying. Never had someone made her feel so little and degraded. Hotch left the room before she even had a chance to reply.

Hotch walked out in the hallway and was met by the team. His angry expression was unexpected but that didn't stop Garcia from running up to him in an embrace. "Congratulations! I'm sorry about the one you lost but at least you didn't lose both of them." Garcia said wiping away the tears, she shed for the young life that had been lost.

"What do you mean both of them?" Hotch said backing away.

"Emily didn't tell you?" Morgan asked.

Hotch shook his head.

JJ steps up, "She was pregnant with twins. One of the babies miscarried but the other is fine."

Hotch gasped and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe how he acted and regretted every word he spoke to Emily. He was so worried about her being dead that he didn't take time to listen to what the doctor had to say and Emily just assumed he knew. The color drained from his face.

"What did you do?" Rossi asked.

"What I did might not be forgivable. I need another moment with Emily please."

The team nodded and went back to the waiting room.

Emily saw Hotch round the corner into her room. "Get out!" She grabbed one of her pillows and flung it at him, ignoring the pounding pain radiating from the base of her head.

"Emily…I'm…" Hotch tried to explain shielding his face.

"Get out! I never want to see you again!" Emily threw her clothes at him and then she grabbed her phone and chucked it at his head.

Hotch winced when the phone made a direct hit with the corner of his forehead. "Emily…I…didn't know."

Emily grabbed her FBI badge and threw it in his direction, "I quit! Go away!"

"But…let me explain!"

Emily quickly unloaded her Glock and threw the empty gun in Hotch's direction, nearly missing his head. "Don't think you're even going to get near this baby! You are no kind of father!" Emily eventually ran out of things to throw. She folded her arms in front of her and wiped away tears that were still streaming down her face. _Just go away! _She thought.

Hotch spoke quickly why there was a moment of silence, "Emily please, I didn't know. I didn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say. When he said you were awake I came running in here and in haste I said something I didn't mean. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I want to be a part of this baby's life. Can you forgive me?"

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't. I just assumed and I'm sorry."

Emily sobbed. Hotch walked carefully next to the bed, he cautiously approached hoping she wouldn't fling something else in his direction. When she made no move to assault him he sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Emily. His heart ached watching her cry, for a moment she looked alone and he didn't want her to feel that way a minute longer. Tenderly he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head. Smiling he said, "We're going to have a baby."

Emily let out a little laugh, feeling stupid about the fight, "Yeah we are." She leaned towards him and he caught her in an embrace. "I still don't want to forget the one we lost."

"How could we? It was a part of us." Hotch said hugging her tightly.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner."

"I love you too, Emily Prentiss."

* * *

Emily was late in her eight month when they finally finished wrapping up a local case, which had drug out for about three weeks. It was intended for her to take leave a week earlier, but due to the circumstances of the case, she felt she could proceed till the case was finished.

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was tired when they headed back to headquarters. Rossi, Hotch and Emily were in the first SUV and Reid, Morgan and JJ were in the second. They were moving fairly quickly on the Interstate, making pretty good time when they came to an abrupt halt.

Emily was uncomfortably sitting in the back, behind the passenger seat. Her mind was on the little spurts of pain she had felt throughout the day. They hadn't been unbearable but they had been intense at times. Only in the last hour had they become progressively worse. With the chase, capture and interview of the un-sub, no one seemed to notice how uncomfortable she had been all day and she was glad, but now she was getting worried. The pain was alarming and frightening knowing what was to come.

Emily looked out the window and tried hard not to contort her face, but they were getting strong. Briefly she started to get some relief and just when she was begining to feel better, a grabbing pain seared through her abdomen, releasing a muted cry of agony, as she quickly leaned forward and grabbed the back of Hotch's seat. She started breathing deeply and caught the attention of both Rossi and Hotch who were immediately concerned.

"Emily?" Rossi said, looking from the driver's seat.

"Yeah?" She barely mumbled.

Hotch had turned around, "Are you?"

Emily had to wait for the pain to pass, before she could answer. Finally she sat back, small beads of sweat had gathered on her head. "I've hurt off and on all day, but now it's pretty bad."

Hotch looked worriedly at Rossi. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think it was anything to worry about." She said honestly. "It was manageable."

"And now?" Hotch asked.

"Unbearable." Emily sighed, hoping the next contraction wouldn't come.

Rossi looked at the road for a way out, but they were trapped in the middle lane. He turned on the radio to hear why they were stopped. About five miles in front of them was a wreck with two eighteen wheelers, a truck, van and a couple of dead bodies. Silently he cursed, not wanting to alarm Emily. They may not make it to a hospital in time.

Emily was so focused on what was going on with her body, that she wasn't paying attention to the radio. "Why are we stopped?" She asked, with a flushed face and irregular breathing. She rubbed her stomach wishing they were in a hospital.

Hotch saw the concern and fear emanating from his wife's body. Never had he seen her so discontent and it worried him. He reached across his seat, tracing the outline of her face and gripping her hand in a reassuring squeeze.

"There was a wreck." Rossi said.

Hotch was on his knees leaning over the front seat, "How far apart are the contractions? Is it consistent?"

"Less than five minutes." Emily started moving around as the aching pain her back began to increase. "My back is killing me." She winced.

Hotch climbed into the back seat. He arranged himself in the corner of the door and the seat, letting Emily rest against him, scooting her back against the front of his torso. In this position he was able to massage her lower back, helping ease some of the tension.

Not long after Hotch started rubbing her back, Emily abruptly grabbed Hotch's thigh and squeezed hard, letting out small, painful hums with each agonizing breath. Hotch wasn't sure what to do so he encouraged her and coached her through.

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a panic look realizing that this baby might have to be delivered in the back of the SUV.

Two hours passed with little movement on the road. Emily was now feeling the urge to push. She was exhausted, clinging to the little relief she received between contractions. Thankfully Hotch had been a comfort every minute along the way.

She leaned the back of her head against his chest in defeat, "I can't do this." Emily said wearily. Sweaty tendrils fell in dismay around her face.

"Yes you can." Hotch said demandingly.

"No I can't. It hurts so bad."

Rossi called Reid again and said, "I've got everything ready. There was a small pair of scissors in the first aid kit and I've got two makeshift clamps."

"Then you're ready. Put me on speaker so you can use both of your hands." Reid instructed.

"This isn't happening." Emily said scared, feeling half embarrassed for Rossi and herself.

Hotch could tell Emily was getting another contraction when she started fighting it. He leaned forward which helped Emily lean forward, almost forcing her to push. Hotch held her hair back and started counting, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…"

"You're doing good Emily." Rossi said, feeling completely embarrassed by being on the receiving end, but he had no choice seeing as Hotch took the coaching role.

When that one was over Emily fell back onto Hotch's chest, her muscles felt heavy, unable to move.

Reid was on speaker and said, "When the baby starts to crown, that will be the worst part. Emily you will have to push through it. I read that's when it really burns."

Emily was just plain terrified and the whole process was freaking her out. Burning definitely didn't sound good, she felt herself starting to panic when a comforting hand and soft, encouraging whisper drifted in her ear, "Honey you can do this."

Moments passed and another came. Leaning forward she started to push, "Oh God please! It burns!" She held her breath while every last bit of her energy was being exerted into pushing.

Hotch was busy counting and Rossi was encouraging, "You can do it! Don't stop! That's it! Good girl Emily!"

Emily screamed near the end of that one, when she felt like she was on fire. Finally it was over and she fell back and said, "Just get it out!"

"You're doing it baby. You're almost done." Hotch said calmly, even though on the inside he was panicking.

"One more and you're done." Rossi said.

Emily felt her body start to tense. Without the assistance of Hotch, she grabbed the passenger side chair with her right hand pulling herself forward, while the other helped propel her forward pushing off Hotch's leg. With the end in sight she pushed one last time. She screamed and then it faded off as the baby fell into Rossi's hands. Quickly Rossi grabbed the bulb syringe he borrowed from a nearby vehicle. The lady had four kids under the age of seven and could spare hers, considering the circumstances.

Emily was waiting to hear her cry and when she immediately didn't hear it she said, "She's not crying."

Hotch was feeling the same panic in the silence. His heart was racing, but he didn't dare let his wife know that.

"Give her just a second." Rossi said suctioning the fluid out of her nose and throat, while Reid was explaining the appropriate method on how to use the instrument. Finally she started crying.

When Emily heard her cry it started a chain reaction. Emily started crying, Hotch started crying and unknowingly Garcia and JJ had started crying, after hearing the baby cry through the phone.

"Can I hold her?" Emily asked.

"Of course, let me get her bundled. You did good Mrs. Hotchner. You have one beautiful baby girl."Rossi wrapped the little baby in his work jacket and hand her to Emily.

"She's so pretty." Emily said through her shaky voice.

"Way to go Em!" Morgan yelled into the phone.

"We love you!" Garcia exclaimed.

"Take a picture!" JJ said.

Rossi picked up the phone to take a picture, only after Emily was in more modest position, covered by work shirts, a work jacket and an emergency blanket. When the picture was taken Emily said, "We love you all. She's a healthy, beautiful baby girl."

Hotch then said, "We named her Annie Grace."

Rossi noticed Emily looking a little drowsy, leaning against Hotch.

"We'll see you when we get to the hospital. Reid thank you for your genius, we couldn't have done without you kid."

"It's not a problem and remember…" Reid went on to explain a few more things to watch and do before they get to the hospital. Finally when Reid was finished, Rossi disconnected the call.

"How are you feeling?" Rossi asked.

"Tired, but extremely blessed." Emily was in a sitting position on the back seat. She leaned forward, kissing Rossi on the cheek and hugging him with her free arm. "Thank you." She said.

"No problem." Rossi said holding back his tears.

Breifly her body started to tremble out of her control.

Rossi began noticed and said, "Don't worry it will pass. Reid said this can happen after giving birth. Your muscles are tensed for so long that when they relax, they shake for lack of a better word."

"Oh." Emily said.

When her shakes stopped, Hotch helped her stretch out across the back seat, allowing himself to crawl back in to the front. He looked back at his beautiful family receiving a tired smile before Emily lightly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and all the BAU kids just finished setting out Christmas cookies for Santa, along with a glass of milk. Emily leaned down and picked up Annie, "Okay, it's time for all of you to go to bed before Santa gets here."

"Please tell us a story!" Jack said.

"Okay, say goodnight night and then I'll be upstairs to tuck you in a minute."

JJ scooted Henry along, "That goes for you too Henry."

"Okay mommy, love you."

"I love you too little man." After Henry and Jack gave their kisses and goodnights they ran up the carpeted stairs of Rossi's mansion, to a room they would share with Annie.

Morgan walked over to Emily and Annie reached out saying, "Airplane! Airplane!"

Morgan grabbed her quickly and scooted her through the air like an airplane saying, "Vroom!" Annie's giggles filled the room.

"I can't believe how fast she's grown." Garcia said.

Hotch wrapped his arm around Emily and said, "Three years definitely went by fast."

JJ nudged Garcia, "So are you and Derek thinking about having one anytime soon?"

"Maybe soon but not quite yet." She said taking a sip of her cider.

JJ looked at Will and then back at the team, while Morgan was still flying Annie around, "Well, I guess now is as good a time as any." She was quiet and then she blurted, "We're having another baby!"

Everyone gasped and then followed with hugs for JJ and handshakes for Will in congratulations.

After congratulations JJ said, "Let's just hope I don't end up having it on the Interstate."

Emily slightly blushed, "Yeah that was definitely memorable. I would much prefer a hospital bed and epidural."

"Tell me about it. You got guts." JJ replied.

Rossi stepped up to say, "Well one thing for sure is I'll never forget it."

"Okay, well it's time to get that little one up to bed." Emily said trying to excuse herself from the conversation. The fact that Rossi saw her in all her glory was embarrassing enough.

Reid finally said, "You know I find this conversation quite interesting. I've read all about childbirth but have never got to see it."

"Spence, Google it or Youtube and you can see all you want." JJ said patting his shoulder.

"The Internet is not my thing."

"Genius boy, if it's something you really want to see I can definitely show you how to find it." Garcia said. "But for now I'm going to tell this little one good night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Hotch said.

The team said their good nights to Annie and Emily went upstairs to the kid's bedroom. She told them the story of Frosty the Snowman then tucked them in bed. Before she left the room Jack asked, "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I was watching Peter Pan with the real people and he came and listened to the stories Wendy told, do you think he listens to your stories?"

Emily smiled knowing the exact movie he was talking about, "Of course he does, but I don't think you'll see him, if that's what you're wondering."

"Why?"

"Because since he took Wendy to Neverland and brought her back, he's never done it since. However there is a chance that tonight while you dream, he will take all three of you on an adventure to Neverland."

"Really!" Henry said sitting up.

"Of course, but only if you go to sleep." Emily said softly, before turning off the light, allowing only the light from the small Christmas tree to illuminate the room. "It is Christmas eve the most magical night of the year, a night when all little kid's dreams come true."

"I love you mommy and if I'm not home in the morning, don't worry. Peter Pan has taken us on an adventure and I'll be sure to watch out for Annie."

"You're a good boy Jack, I love you."

"Love you too."

Emily closed the door and went downstairs. As she entered the living room she said, "You'll never believe what Jack asked me?"

"What?" Hotch asked inquisitively.

"He asked me if Peter Pan listened to my stories like he did on the movie."

"I saw that movie, the one with the real people and the mermaids were so beautiful and well, kind of creepy." Garcia exclaimed.

Morgan sort of laughed and said "Wouldn't it be fun if Peter Pan could just sweep us away to Neverland?"

"Guys that's impossible. I know the story of Peter Pan and it's totally impossible to fly to another land. The whole story is fiction." Reid stated.

"Spence it's a story besides it allows kids to use their imagination. Didn't you ever pretend to be someone from a story book or dream of going to a magical place?"

Reid was quiet, "There was one time. I wanted to be Merlin from The Sword in the Stone."

Rossi and Emily almost choked on their sip of cider and the others burst out laughing. The comment was unexpected yet the character fit Reid perfectly.

Before Reid had time to feel embarrassed Morgan said, "I always wanted to be Captain Hook. I have to admit Peter Pan is one of my favorites. But I definitely would have been a good Captain Hook and I would have had girls on my ship."

Everyone rolls their eyes and Garcia says, "Would I have been one of those girls?"

"Of course." Morgan said kissing her forehead.

JJ then chimed in, "It's a little cliché but I always wanted to be Sleeping Beauty. I remember trying to stay up real late so I could sleep till I was old and when I wake up my Prince Charming would be waiting for me."

"Aww that's so sweet." Emily said snuggling closer to Hotch.

Will sat his mug on the coffee table, wrapped his arm around JJ and said, "I would definitely be your prince charming, but if I had to pick someone it would be Aladdin. He has a magic carpet and I always thought that was pretty cool."

"Okay, my turn." Garcia said with much excitement. "I always wanted to be Belle with her magic mirror. I have an interest in knowing the future and what's going on when I'm not there. Like when you all are out in the field all I'd have to do is say, _show me the un-sub_ that would be it and the case is solved."

"That would definitely come in handy." Rossi replied.

"So Rossi what about you? Who would you be?" Emily asked.

"Well I'm not as young as you kids and my favorite character is Yosemite Sam."

"From the Looney Tunes?"

"Yes Emily from the Looney Tunes and I'll have you know he's an extremely interesting character."

The group laughed. When the laughter settled down everyone was looking at Emily and Hotch. Emily and Hotch looked at each other and then Emily finally said, "Okay I'll go first. My favorite all time T.V. show is I Dream of Jeannie, so if I had to pick it would be a Jeannie."

"And I thought I was old." Rossi stated.

Everyone was quiet at the un-expected character pick. Garcia finally blurted, "Yeah definitely wouldn't have picked that for you, gonna have to store that away in my memory bank."

"Me either." JJ agreed. JJ looked to Hotch, "So what about you?"

"Well I always wanted to be Captain America, but now Annie likes to see me as Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid, so I have to say it would be a tossup."

"That is a very Hotch like answer." Garcia said.

"And you were expecting something else?" Hotch said.

"No, not us." JJ said sarcastically thinking back three years ago when Hotch acted out of the norm, on their skyping screen in Ireland.

Now that everyone finished sharing their characters it was quiet for a moment. In the silence, the team enjoyed the peaceful feeling of the season as their thoughts took them back to their childhood.

The fire crackled and popped in the fireplace and snow started falling outside the window which was faintly illuminated under the street light. The room was warm and the smell of apple cider teased their senses as their eyes seem to drift towards the tree. Glistening and glowing in the faint light one would think the tree was real. Beneath the tree was a mound of gifts waiting to be unwrapped Christmas morning. After the moment lingered and silence began to drift towards the tiredness of the day, making their eyelids heavy Garcia said, "Lets write a note to Santa!"

"He's not real Garcia. There is no proof that he exists." Reid inferred.

She got up and ran to get some paper and a pencil. When she passed Reid she ruffled his hair and said, "Oh live a little."

The team did write a note to Santa and shortly thereafter they drifted off to sleep. In their slumber they were visited by childhood dreams, taking them to places they never been. Little did they know the night would not just limit its magic to the children but it would take them on an adventure they would never forget.

** Be thankful for your blessings and never doubt your struggles. Don't ask why they happened, just be thankful for the strength they gave you.**

** -Jesse Joesph-**

* * *

_Well there you go! A little long but not too terrible, I hoped you like it! I'll try to start posting my Christmas fic soon hint, The characters they mentioned in this story will become a part of them in their dream, that takes them on an adventure to Neverland. Instead of the Lost Boys in Peter Pan you will have The Lost Children and guess who they are? Also some other characters will be incorporated from other kids movies! _


End file.
